


Past

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Danny is older he decides to travel to the pass to fix Vlad Masters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny stepped around the corner and saw Sam, who glared at him. They had gotten together after Vlad tried to take over the world and he was happy. But after a few years he couldn’t stop thinking of her as a friend. When they graduated from high school she broke up with him. He had a feeling that she was dating Tucker and he was glad that she was happier. But he still wished that things would go back to normal. He was about to walk over to her when she got into her hearse and drove off. He shot into the air and fled to his house. He went invisible and floated down to the lab. He shot into the ghost zone and started to randomly drifting around. Most of the ghosts ignored them but a few waved. He sighed but something caught his eye. Someone he hadn’t seen in years and who he thought was dead. Vlad Masters. The strange thing was that he wasn’t looking back, but drifting like a dead body through the space. After Vlad tried to take over the world he had vanished, but after a few years he turned up unconscious. Danny never managed to wake him. Danny sighed, he never told his parents that he was half ghost even though Jazz almost did.

“Why can’t I have a life without this” Danny ran a hand over the back of his aching neck. He had to fix it, but how. A thought popped into his head. He knew someone who could see years into the future, and he might be able to help. That is, if he got off his high horse. Danny grabbed his phone and dialed Tucker. 

“Tucker speaking.” Tucker flashed a smile at him through the screen. “What’s up?”

“I’m in the ghost zone, and I don’t know how long I’ll be gone so keep an eye on things while I’m gone” Danny hung up. This time no ghosts bothered him as he glanced around. Zooming off once he got his bearings, it was about ten minutes before he made it to Clockworks dwellings. The ghost wasn’t near the door so he shot up to the clock tower. He glanced around and still didn’t see Clockwork. 

“Really? I thought he didn’t leave very often.” Danny cocked his head to the side as he watched the swirling time sphere. He gazed at it and wondered if he could go back in time to fix things. He grabbed a necklace before fiddling with the tie sphere. The image of the lab seconds before the accident flickered. He jumped in.

==========================================================================================  
Danny woke with a shock. He didn’t expect it to hurt so much when he made it through. Glancing around proved that he was in the lab, but it was destroyed. He was too late to stop the accident. Danny slumped against the wall and sighed. He had no idea what he was going to do and was now stuck in the pass. 

“Great.” He got to his feet, wobbling slightly as did. After a second he decided to check out the hospital. Hopefully Vlad was there and Danny could talk to him. He made it out of the college and stopped. He had no idea which hospital it was though. Just as he started to give up he saw a familiar sign. A van careened passed him with the name Fenton across it. Danny smirked and took off after it. It wasn’t very hard to keep up with it but he had to fight the urge to jump in and stop the crazy driving. They skidded to a stop in the parking lot of a hospital and his parents jumped out. They raced in and he followed, going invisible.

“Where’s V-Man.” His father boomed out. His mother grabbed his arm and calmed him down. 

“Jack, you know where he is, remember?” She sounded exhausted, “Room 13?”

“I’m sorry but Mr. Masters isn’t taking any visitors right now” The Nurse spoke without looking up. 

“But it’s been a week” Jack whine, his arms dropping to hang limply in defeat. Maddie looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging it off. 

“If it’s the doctors orders. Why don’t you and I go to dinner.”Maddie batted her eyes at Jack and Danny felt a gag build up. He swallowed it down and made his way to room 13. He transformed back to human and strolled in.

“Uh, hello?” Danny stuck his head in and saw a lump buried under the covers.

“Go away.” A familiar voice came from the covers, though it lacked the hate and was considerably younger. 

“Nah, I think I’ll stay.” Danny smirked and sat in a chair and kicked his legs onto the corner of the bed. The blankets shifted and two eyes peered out at him before his legs were kicked off the bed. 

“Leave me be.” Vlad glared at him, his blue eyes flashing red.

“Nope.” Danny kicked his legs up again and that was there they stayed. Vlad scowled at him for another second before disappearing behind his blankets again. Danny sighed and waited. He lost his patients after ten minutes and decided to be bluntly obvious. 

“Vlad Masteres.” He stood and touched the blanket, making it intangible and Vlad appeared. He was in a hospital gown and his face was covered in echo-acne. 

“What the…?” Vlad sat bolt right up in bed in shock. Danny dug in his pocket and took out his wallet. 

“Shut up and listen to me.” he pulled the picture of his family out and tossed it on the bed. “I’m Jack and Maddies son from the future, and traveled back in time using a ghost portal cause in the future you tried to take over the world and I had to stop you and now your….Remains drift through the ghost zone. I came back to see if there was something I could do to stop everything from happening.” Vlad was gaping at him, before he gaped at the photo. “Or and you now have the powers of a ghost, so do I” He transformed to his ghost form and floated there gazing at him. “Oh, I also know how to stop the ecto-acne, which is what’s happening to you.” 

“What? You can fix me?” Vlad grabbed him by the front of his suit and shook him. 

“Yeah,” Danny placed his hands over the rougher one and gently moved them off. “The echo filtrater was filled with Diet Cola instead of the filtration goop”

“And why should I trust that you know how to fix me when you don’t even know what it is?” Vlad fell back in the bed with a sigh.

“Ah, it’s true that I’m not the smartest in my family but I’m also not the dumbest but I do know that the cola is the key.” Danny sat on the side of the bed and crossed his arms. 

“And why is it that you’ve come here?” Vlad was frowning at his lap and Danny sighed. 

“Because I have this overly stupid need to fix things and you spent the last ten years of your life in pain.” 

“Really?” 

“And if you stop feeling sorry about yourself and get off your ache covered ass then you can fix this too” Danny grabbed the man and pulled him out of the bed. “The faster you make the antidote the better you’ll feel, come on.” He grabbed Vlads wrist and dragged him to the door. 

“No, wait! No one can see me like this” Vlad jerked his hand back and covered his face. Danny turned to look at him, his thoughts raging in his head. 

“Then we can fly, and I’ll turn us both invisible so no one will see you like this.” Danny held his hand out and gave Vlad a chance to go with him. Vlad peeked at him through his fingers at his outstretched hand. He slowly reached forward and took it. 

“Flying?” He had a slight tremor of uncertainty in his voice. 

“Yeah!” Danny grabbed the hand and went intangible before he shot out the hospital window. Vald gave a faint yelp but that was it. He shot into the sky with a sense of glee, he had a shot. He could fix things. 

“This is…This is…” Vlad was babbling, but his voice was filled with amazement. Danny flew them to the college lab and set them down. It was empty so he made them visible again and changed back to human. 

“So, when Jack went to pour the goop in this thing.” Danny pointed out the machine, which survived the boom. “He accidently poured Diet Cola in it.”

“I knew he would screw up” Vlad snarled in anger. 

“And what were you doing when you put your face near it?” Danny arched an eyebrow at him and saw it click. He was the one who screwed up as well.

“That’s bogus.” Vlad glanced around before he started to shuffle some papers. “And these calculations are wrong.” He suddenly grabbed his head with a faint look. Danny jumped forward and caught him as he started to sway. 

“We need help.” Danny set the dizzy man in a chair and started to riffle through the papers. After about five minutes of searching he found it. It being the phone number to Maddies house. He wonder around the room till he found a phone and dialed. 

“Hello?” Maddie answered.

“Uh.. this is Danny. I have a way to help Vlad Masters with his acne problem but I need help with the science-y stuff. I was wondering if you were the person that could help me?” 

“No don’t call her.” Vlad hissed, gaining some of his strength back. 

“Shush you” Danny waved at Vlad before continuing his conversation. “So anyway, he and I are at the lab trying to figure things out at the moment.”

“We’ll be right there” Maddie hung up and Danny set the phone down. 

“Why did you do that?” Vlad glowered at him from his seat.

“Because we do need help, and she can help. Anyway, you don’t end up with her. Otherwise I would never be born and I would never come back to help you and you die a miserable man” Danny shot him a glare and Vlad jerked back in shock. He seemed surprised by something. Danny shrugged it off and sat next to him.

“So, I know you’re half ghost, as I’ve seen. But what else can you do beside fly and be invisible?” Vlad leaned back and cocked his head to the side. Danny felt faintly surprised at the thought, being that it was always Vlad that knew everything about ghosts. Now it seemed like he was the expert next to the newbie. 

“Well, I can go intangible.” Danny did just that, dropping through the floor before flying back up behind him. “Boo” He said it sarcastically and Vald smirked at him.

“How do I do it?” The man jumped to his feet in his excitement. 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea, you’re still recovering.” Danny landed back on solid ground and saw Vlads face melt. 

“Oh, I guess you’re right” The man stared at the floor, then suddenly went full ghost. “Ha! I did it!” Vlad yelled in triumph but the blast of him changing for the the first time had sent Danny and all the papers flying. 

“Vlad!” Danny sat up from where he landed and saw a guilty looking Vlad with dark red eyes. 

“Sorry” He looked anything but sorry. He zoomed around the room with a bright smile on his face and Danny felt one start to take over his own. He went ghost as well and started to race him. Vlad shot him an answering smirk and they zoomed around the room. Danny suddenly stopped. 

“How fast will Maddie and Jack get here?” He asked.

“Oops” Vlad shifted back to human and stood there. A second later Maddie and Jack walked in the door. Danny barely managed to get his feet back on the ground before they glanced at him. 

“V Man, who’s this?” Jack peered at Danny, who leaned away from his garlic breath. 

“You must be the one who called.” Maddie walked over and pulled Jack back. “Danny wasn’t it?”

“Uh, yeah it is” Danny blinked and slid past them. Vlad went to take a step forward but his leg buckled. “I told you that you were doing too much too fast.” Danny caught him as he wobbled. He placed the man on the chair as Maddie and Jack charged forward to their friend. 

“I’m fine.” Vlad looked exhausted but there was still a glow in his eyes. 

“Well if you’re fine then why did we come all the way down here?” Danny cringed at the booming voice of his father. Maddie smacked him. 

“Because this ecto-acne still needs to be cured,” She snapped before turning to Danny, “What is it that you know that will help Vlad?”

“That Jack poured Diet Cola in the ecto purifier.” Danny leaned against the table. Maddie gasped and started to tear through the papers. Danny jumped out of the way as she barreled pass before he settled near Vlad. 

“Far out hair” Jack struck a pose before he followed. The two of them rushed around the room as they worked. Vlad slowly got his strength back and tried to help them but they would just push him back down.

“Danny, how did you know this?” Maddie was almost done as she mixed together some vials in a large beaker. 

“I come from a family of scientists so I know some things, but I never really paid a whole lot of attention on the how to.” Danny had slid lower on the table he sat on. He was getting tired. 

“Well you fit right in around here” Jack beamed as Maddie handed Vlad the beaker. 

“He certainly does.” Vlad smiled before drinking. He downed the entire thing and slowly the ecto-acne vanished. “Thank you Maddie, and thank you Danny.”

“V-Man”

“And thank you Jack” Vlad looked slightly annoyed at his shouting friend. “I don’t mean to be rude but I’m still exhausted.”

“Oh of course you are. Can you take him home Danny? We still have to do somethings here” Maddie placed a hand on his shoulder and he found himself nodding. 

“I have no idea where he lives” Danny started to protest, “But I guess you can direct me.” He glanced at Vlad. 

“Hmn, alright” Vlad stood and managed to keep his balance. “We’ll just be off” Danny slid in next to him as they walked. They made it out the door and down the block before Vlad was leaning on is. Danny rolled his eyes and pulled Vlads arm over his shoulder. 

“Where are we going?” He asked, slipping slighting on a fallen leaf. 

“Just up here.” Vlad stopped and gestured to a dorm. “Top floor” Vlad shot him a hopeful look and Danny shrugged. 

“Fine” He braced himself and jumped, easily dragging Vlad air born. The made it to the top floor iin less than a second but Vlad suddenly smacked his forehead. 

“Oh dear me, I just forgot that I was moved to building C. It’s just over there” The man pointed to a building several blocks down and Danny flew over to them with ease. “Wait a minute, it’s the weekend and I was going to spend it at my house instead”

“VLAD” Danny felt his eye give a twitch and Vlad finally looked guilty.

“Familys house. Just over there” He pointed and Danny took off again. He went to the room that he was told was Vlads and phased through. He shifted back to human the moment his feet hit the floor. Normally he wouldn’t be drain by flying such a short time but the trip back in time seemed to have drained him.

“Say Danny, are you going back to the future tonight?” Vlad studied him from the bed as he asked the question. 

“I don’t know, but I don’t have a place to stay the night if I don’t” Danny rolled his shoulders and reached for the time necklace. 

“You can always stay here. I have a pull out mattress” He glanced up at Vlads tone. It was inviting and a strange pang came from him. He was lonely, and so was Danny. 

“Alright”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Vlad hang out in the past, but then a heat hits and Clockwork comes. Sam and Tucker show up, thinking that Clockwork is causing Dannys Heat.

Danny woke with a start. He was tangled in the blankets on the mattress. After a few seconds of struggling he managed to find a hole and popped his head through. Vlad wasn’t in his bed and Danny started to panic. He didn’t know how soon Vlad started to use his powers for personal gain. If he could just get Vlad on the right path. 

“Vlad” Danny freed himself and jerked open the bedroom door. He glanced to the left and saw a wall so he went right. He turned the corner and saw a kitchen. What made him freeze was what else he saw, which was Vlad standing in an apron making eggs. 

“Good, you’re up” Vlad flashed a smile as he dropped the eggs on two plates. “I thought you would sleep till noon”

“I haven’t been able to sleep till noon in a long time.” Danny slumped to the table in relief. One of the plates was set in front of him and he took a bite. “Oh my gosh, this is great.” He shoveled the food down. He honestly didn’t know eggs could taste so good. 

“I took a cooking class last semester” Vlad ate his own breakfast at a more reasonable speed. “Now, can you tell me more about this being half ghost?”

“Huh, oh” Danny licked the remains of his dinner from his face and thought about the question. “What exactly do you want to know?”

“I want to know exactly what happened to my future self that made you come back in time.” Vlad meet his eyes with the fierceness that reminded Danny of the older version from the future. 

“Well, after my parents got together, Maddie and Jack, you became bitter. The accident left you in the hospital for years and you used your powers to rob a bunch of banks. Then when I was fourteen you tried to steal my mother back and possessed my dad and tried to make me denounce him.”

“I tried to hurt Jack and Maddie?” Vlad honestly looked terrified of what happened more than the fact that he tried to take over the world. “But they are my best friends.” Danny was suddenly struck by a memory of Dan, his future self from a past timeline who tried to kill Sam and Tucker. He barely believed that it was him. 

“I know, but pain and abandonment is a powerful corrupter” Danny patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. They sat there for a few seconds in silence before Vlad lifted his head. 

“Go on”

“Anyway, that’s how we became enemies.” Danny pulled his hand away and tapped his chin. “He did a bunch of stuff to steal my mom and kill my dad. Almost destroyed the world a few times, the ghost zone a few times. Made me fight my sister when she was in a super suit. Became mayor of Amity Park just so he could have better control over what happened in my life and keep an eye on me. But the last one was what got him in the state he is now. There was an asteroid, which was large enough to destroy the Earth and was on a one way track to collide with it.”

“The Earth was about to be destroyed and the other Vlad tried to take over the world?” Vlad gaped at him and Danny felt a chuckle build up in his chest. He never expected his story of the Future to be listened to with such rapt attention. 

“Yeah. He reviled himself to be a half ghost and told the world if they gave all power to him, he would make the asteroid intangible and save the world. The leaders of the world had no choice and did. But the rock was made from ecto-ranium, which ghosts can’t touch or manipulate. I don’t know what exactly happened up there in space but my dad left Vlad up there.” Danny bit his lip slightly at the last part. 

“What happened then?” Vlad didn’t seem to care that his oldest college buddy turned on him after all those years of being blind to his evil. 

“Well, I lost my powers but I had an idea to save the world. I went into the ghost zone and tried to convince the ghosts to help me but they attacked and I got my powers back. I spoke to the leaders of the world and told them my plan. Everything was put into place, and I was going to try to turn the world intangible. Then a portal opened and all the ghosts from the zone showed up and helped me and the world was saved” 

“But then, what happened to the older Vlad?” The man asked, his breakfast forgotten. 

“Well, I didn’t see him for years but one day I was flying through the ghost zone and he just…drifted pass.” Danny shuttered at the memory. “I tried to wake him up but he wouldn’t wake up. He was breathing a little. Before I could figure more out I was attacked and I lost him. I still see him a few times but I never really fast enough to catch him. Which I can’t figure out cause he’s not even conscious.” 

“So I drift around in the ghost zone in a coma?” Vlad sat there in shock. Danny struggled with what he should do to comfort the man. He patted him on the shoulder again but that only made him jump. Vlad glanced around before studying him. 

“Let’s not dwell on that. How about I show you around the town? I know you grew up here but it is different.” Vlad stood and dropped their breakfast dishes in the sink. 

“I should be getting back to my own timeline but…” Danny glanced up to see Vlads hopeful gaze, “I guess I can stay longer.”

“Great.” Vlad suddenly beamed at him before frowning. “Are you going to wear that?” 

“Do you think I brought clothes with me when I decided to come to the past?” Danny sassed, slightly stung at the comment.

“Right…” Vlad studied him for a second more before taking off down the hall. Danny barely had a second to wonder what he was doing before he was back. “Here” a pair of pants and a shirt landed on the table along with a loose grey jacket.

“Thanks” Danny pulled his shirt off and reached for the new one. His hand closed over the fabric before he realized what he had done. His eyes flickered up to Vlad, who looked as equality as shocked as Danny felt. “Sorry, I’m not really bashful anymore”

“Yeah, I can tell” Vlad glanced up and down and Danny felt a blush build up. He jerked the shirt on over his head. It was a little tight but he didn’t mind. He glanced up and Vlads head jerked away. He turned his back and finished getting dressed, being extra careful to keep a hold on the time necklace. The last item was the jacket, which he shrugged on. 

“Ready?” Danny asked Vlads back. The man turned and smiled. He gestured and they headed out the door. They walked down the sidewalk and Danny took it all in. There was old music playing and teens walking around in crazy clothes. Nothing like the ones Vlad brought him, which would still be considered stylish in Danny time. 

“Ooo,” Vlad paused outside a shop. Danny stopped as well and read the sigh. It was a record store. When Danny looked down from the sign he saw that Vlad had vanished inside. He followed but stopped at the door. It looked as he expected it would but it was also totally different. The music wasn’t that bad but he wasn’t going to by anything. There were posters on every inch of the wall and bins full of records. Vlad was shuffling through one of the bins in a corner. 

“Dude, you ditched me.” Danny slid over to him and peered into the bin. He recognized a few bands.

“Bet you can’t name any of these songs” Vlad held up a record. He couldn’t, so he shook his head. 

“Huh” Vlad turned the record over and started to read the songs. Danny walked around to another bin and started to browse. He didn’t really recognize anything but he still looked. After about five minutes he glanced up to see that Vlad was missing. 

“Again.” He searched the store for the other white haired man when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Boo” Vlad chuckled out, smirking at the fact that he snuck up on a ghost. 

“Funny” Danny turned and crossed his arms, “Where did you go?” 

“Oh, I was just buying a few things.” Vlad lifted a bag but he couldn’t see what exactly what was inside. “If you’re done then we can move on.”

“Sure” Danny and Vlad left the store and started back down the sidewalk. They passed a store with a large Rubiks cube on the front and a swarm of teens. Vlad steered clear and they made their way to a park. “Hey, wanna practice flying?” 

“Yes!” Vlad almost dropped the bag in his excitement. Danny smiled before taking off. He stopped about ten feet in the air to wait for Vlad. The man transformed, his hair turning black and his eyes red. He shot up and past Danny. 

“Hey.” Danny took off after him but Vlad had slowed to a stop. The collision wasn’t very painful but the few second of dropping from the sky sent his heart racing. He stopped the fall and made sure Vlad got control of himself. “Sorry” Vlad scowled at him. Danny hid a smile at the annoyed look.

“That’s for the prank you pulled last night with the whole. I live here. NO I live here” Danny chuckled, “But how about this?” Danny pulled back and shot a ray of his hand. 

“What was that?” 

“Just the beginning” Danny smirked and divided himself into four Phantoms. He did a few more tricks before bringing himself together and drifting back down to Vlad. “I can also do a ghostly wail that wipes out my enemies but it’s a tad over board.” He concentrated for a second and formed an ice gem. Vlad cocked his head to the side, his jaw clicking shut. A second later a he opened his mouth to say something but a wisp of breath came out. 

“What was that?” Vlad pointed at his mouth. 

“It means there’s another ghost around.” Danny glanced around but saw nothing until a small faceless ghost shot pass. “See.” He turned back to Vlad just in time for him to buzz past him after the ghost. Danny yelped as he spun towards the ground. He righted himself and took off after the halfa. Vlad was just ahead, peering down at his hands. 

“Look” He held it out to show the ghost was struggling in his grip. It was harmless but still made Danny worry. 

“You should get rid of that.” He leaned back as Vlad held it up to him. 

“But it’s so cute.” Vlad suddenly tickled the ghost and the ghost stopped struggling. Danny stared in shock when the thing started purring and pressed against Vlads fingers. 

“How did you do that?” He reached forward. The ghost studied him for a second, sniffed his fingers before leaning in to get petted. 

“You can’t do this?” Vlad beamed in delight. Danny glanced up and him and gave a soft laugh.

“Nope.” Danny sighed.  
========================================================================================

Danny sighed as he lay on the mattress. He had been in the past for about a week. The first few times he tried to leave, Vlad had given him a reason to stay just a bit longer. Except for the past two days there weren’t any attempts to leave or any excuses on why he should stay. There was a second when Danny felt an odd sensation of glee. It was when Vlad had given him a mix tape, which was currently playing. 

“Hey, look at Nymph.” Vlad was watching his pet, the ghost he had caught. He had convinced Vlad that it needed to go back to the ghost zone but the ghost was not having it. She had stayed behind and wouldn’t leave her masters side. So Vlad named her Nymph and she add taken the form of a cat. At the moment she was trying to bury herself in Vlads blankets for a nap. Dannys gaze slowly moved up to where Vlad was sitting on his bed doing homework. It was such a normal thing to do but it still confused Danny, at least something about the halfa confused him. 

“Yeah, cute like you said” Danny floated up and got his feet under him. “I’m gonna get a glass of water.” He headed down the hall and ducked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass, filled it and drained it. He set it back down and rubbed his head. It was spinning. 

“Hey Danny” He jumped when Vlad walked in. “Are you alright?” Danny blinked up and felt his heart start to race. 

“Actually, a little off” He jerked slightly when he realized that he was swaying from side to side. Vlad stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder, stabilizing him. Danny blinked and stared up at Vlad, who was still a little taller than him. There was a second where Vlad looked as confused as he felt but then there was a mischievous smirk.

“Will this help?” Vlad grabbed his face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Danny felt his eyes widen but there was something else. He wobbled and felt a happy smile take over his face. He felt himself lean forward into the other. 

“VLAD?”a womans voice yelled in shock. Dannt felt the chest he was pressed into stiffen up at the sound of Maddies voice. 

“I didn’t know you felt like that about…” Jacks voice joined in and Danny growled in frustration. He didn’t want them here. 

“I don’t normally, it’s just him. And what are you doing in my house!” Vlad was angry, but there was something else in his voice. A deeper tone that commanded attention. 

“We came to see if you wanted to go to a late lunch, is he alright?” Danny peered out from his hiding place in Vlads arms to see Maddie reaching out to touch him. He gave a very unmanly squeak and pressed closer to the other halfa. 

“He’s embarrassed. No we don’t want to go to lunch, now please get out.” Danny smiled as Vlads chest vibrated with the words, it was fun. He wasn’t expecting Vlad and spin them around and march them to the bedroom. Danny slipped slightly and Vlad picked him up with ease, which made him cringe but not enough to actually protest being carried. It gave him a chance to explore Vlads neck. The door slammed behind them and the sound of the lock turning sent Dannys ears ringing. 

“What’s happening to me?” Danny panted. He fell back on the bed but it only made him arch his back and groan. It felt like his pissed himself.

“Don’t you know…” Vlad asked but broke off. Danny peaked opened an eye to see Vlad had some of the stuff on his hand and was busy studying it. 

“This is what happens with scientists, you always loose them” Danny sat up and shook. He felt…empty, it was almost painful. He growled in frustration and glanced up in time to see Vlad sniff the wetness. Danny peered at it and saw that it had the faintest tinge of green.

“Danny, I have to ask you” Vlad was shaking slightly, “Before I lose control cause something about you at this very minute makes me want to do very…” Vlad broke off and tackled Danny into the bed. Danny made a strange noise he never made before. He purred. They kissed till he lost track of time. Vlad pulled back and Danny saw that he changed to his ghost form. 

“Danny, tell me. If this ghost thing wasn’t happening to you right now, would you still do this? Would you still kiss me if you weren’t in this state of hormones?” Vlad gazed at him with desperation in his eyes. “If you don’t truly want this and won’t regret it in the morning, then I will walk away” 

“Wait!” Danny grabbed the Halfa even though he wasn’t going anywhere. He took a deep breath to clear his head and thought about it. He did like Vlad, a lot. He knew he wanted it, but he still thought back to the week he had and tried to pinpoint the moment that he realized that he was falling for the man above him. “I think it was when you gave me the mix tape, that was when I realized that I lov…” He didn’t get to finish his thought before he was being kissed again. It was rougher and wilder. He felt a chuckle bubble up as he fell into oblivion of what he would later learn was his first Heat.  
=====================================================================================

“Danny!” A hand shook his shoulder and Danny swatted at it. He didn’t want to wake up yet. He felt exhausted, thirsty and sore. He felt Vlad shifted around when suddenly a wave of shock hit him. They were attached. His back was pressed firmly to Vlads chest and the Halfa arms were wrapped tightly around his chest. Danny tried to crane around to see but his neck stiffened up. He gave a weak groan before grabbing his throat. It felt like he garbled glass. 

“Ghost boy.” A familiar voice rang out and Danny froze. He slowly glanced up to see that they weren’t in Vlads bedroom anymore. They were in a cage, though very roomy with at least ten blankets and several pillows, it was still a cage. But Danny was glad there was a blanket covering their lower, attached extremities. Clockwork stood outside the cage with a deep frown on his face. “Do you know what you’ve done?” 

“Who are you?” Vlad suddenly pressed Danny deeper into the blankets. Danny glanced up to see the glowing red eyes as Vlad tried to tuck him away. 

“I am Clockwork, Master of time. Daniel Phantom here has used my equipment to go back in time and change the pass” Clockwork gestured to Danny and he shrunk against Vlad. He opened his mouth to defend himself when they were suddenly detached. He gave a groan and dropped his head to the pillow. 

“What happened to us?” He whimpered after a few seconds. 

“You went into a Heat. There are only two half human/half ghosts in existence and your ghost sides decided to change that by mating. You were lucky that you cared for each other before it happened or it would have killed you. And now that you’re bonded, you can’t be separated” Danny tried to take it all in but all he could think about was the fact that he never heard the ghost sound so angry. He reached back and took Vlads hand without thinking. Vlad gave him a kiss on the neck and he shuttered. He had a vague memory of Vlad biting him so hard that it drew blood, and he like it. It made him feel complete. He also remembered leaving his teeth marks on Vlads neck as well. 

“What are you going to do with us than? If we can’t be separated?” Vlad asked, sounding more alert then Danny. 

“I’m stuck going to a meeting with the Observaints to decide what to do. They aren’t exactly the most forgiving” Clockwork was suddenly less angry and more frustrated, like he was disappointed of their actions. 

“And what will they decide?” Vlad sat up with a frown. Danny tried to sit up but a wave of wetness slid from him and he slumped back down. He wasn’t fully able to deal with any of this at the moment. 

“I have no idea but once I explain how the future has changed, then they might be a little more forgiving.” Clockwork suddenly cocked his head to the side, as if listening for something. “It appears we have company” 

“Huh” Danny lifted his head and peered around. A second later the Specter Speeder barreled into view and Danny yelped. He ducked down and watched in fear as Sam and Tucker jumped out. 

“Friends of yours?” Vlad chuckled at his reaction. 

“And ex-girlfriend” Danny spun around and hid his face. He was too embarrassed to look Sam in the face after have Vlad in him not even ten minutes before. He heard Vlad grunt in anger and he glanced up at him. He felt a flash of glee at a large teeth imprint on his neck before he caught the look on his face. 

“What’s going on? Why do you have Danny in a cage with…” Sam furious with Clockwork, which was evident by the ecto-blaster she had pointed at his head. Tucker however seemed less angry, just relieved. 

“At least we found him. We’ve been looking for a week! And I thought Clockwork was a good ghost?” Tucker walked over to their cage and Vlad growled at him. Danny felt a rush of heat. Tucker paused before taking a step back. 

“Is that…? Did they…?” Danny watched as it clicked. His techno-geek friend shot a glance at Sam, his eyes wide but she was too busy with Clockwork. 

“Get him out of there?” She snarled, lifting the blaster a little higher. Clockwork studied her for a second before he smirked. Danny cried out in fear as Vlad was ripped away from him. The Alpha snarled in anger but he was tossed into a second cage before he could do anything. Danny jerked toward the opening but it snapped closed. 

“He needs to stay here for another day at least” Clockworks voice suddenly sounded far away. Heat rose up in his chest as before. He thought it was from embarrassment but this wasn’t a blush. He ended up on his stomach with his face in a blanket and his hands tangled in his hair as he tried to hold back his pleading moans for Vlad to return. 

“What is wrong with him?” Sam was by the cage, her voice rough with worry. Danny lifted his head to look at her but a wave of wetness started to drip form his lower extremities and his mind felt like it was on fire. He heard Clockwork speaking and Sam yelling. It felt like eternity before he was able to focus. He lifted his head to see they were nearer to Vlads cage at the moment. Sam and Tucker looked on in shock and he cried out. Vlad was going nuts, throwing himself against the door of his cage with a wild gaze. He was bleeding but that didn’t stop him. As Danny looked on, Clockwork froze time and the cage opened. Vlad shot out with a surprised yell. The Alpha gave Clockwork a weary glare but made his way to Dannys cage. Danny scrambled to his hands and knees before crawling to the door. Clockwork popped it open and Vlad was on him a second later. They both purred in delight. Danny struggled against the heat that was over taking his mind but then he gave in. He didn’t care anymore, he needed his Alpha.  
========================================================================================

Danny woke for the second time in the cage, but this time it was covered with a cloth. He was closer to the bars then before so he reached forward and lifted the curtain. They were in an eerie looking court room. 

“What the Hell? These ghosts have no sense of privacy.” He grumbled, he scanned the seats and saw that Sam and Tucker were looking very out of place. He quickly dropped the curtain so they wouldn’t see him. He didn’t know what he was going to say to them quite yet. 

“You’re brooding again, little badger” Vlad suddenly spoke up. He grabbed Danny and rolled them bother over, away from the curtain. They both groaned at the movement and Danny bit his lip to keep in a chuckle. 

“I didn’t know that hooking up would cause this much ciaos, or that it would be so fun.”Danny craned his neck so he could look at the other man. Vlad smiled at him, a soft, tired smile that made him want to melt. 

“How so?” Vlad asked, punctuating it with a kiss. Danny smirked into the kiss and wiggled. They both groaned but then Vlad gave a low chuckle. “Cheeky” and they kissed again. Danny sunk into it. He may not remember a lot of what went on but he knew how it felt to kiss the Halfa. Vlad suddenly broke away from the kiss as well as lower down. Danny whimpered slightly at the lost of contact but was distracted at Vlads laughter. 

“What?” Danny got tired of craning his neck so he flopped back over. Vlad pressed close behind him, still laughing. Danny tried to ignore it but the vibrations coming from the other but they were making him smile. 

“My life has changed so much in the last two weeks.” Vlad panted out between his snickering. “I became part ghost, met you, another half ghost. I lost the girl I thought I loved to a man who’s by friend but I don’t care cause you were there and then you start acting weird. So I kiss you and we end up fucking for about four days straight, which we are kidnapped and taken to the ghost zone. Not to mention that they keep trying to separate us but it never works. But the stranger thing still is that I don’t actually care that any of it happened cause I have you right here.” Danny cringed slightly at the list of everything that happened to the Halfa because of him. 

“I’m sorry if you…” Danny started to speak but it ended in a shocked cry. Vlad had nipped his neck before dragging his tongue across the mark. 

“I am not sorry that I have you. Anything could happen and I will never be sorry…Daniel” Vlad growled, amusement in his tone. Danny tried to hold on to his guilt but when Vlad pulled a blanket higher up to cover their chests before settling down to wrap him up. It drifted away; he didn’t feel sorry that they were together. A now familiar sensation started up lower down and Danny wiggled so he was facing the Alpha. 

“Wait? We’ve been doing this for four days?” Danny stared at Vlad in confusion. 

“Yeah, you’ve been pretty out of your mind. Just wanting to…well you know.” Vlad brushed a strand of Danny’s hair from his face and Danny blushed. He opened his mouth but couldn’t think of anything to say. Vlad leaned forward and they started to kiss again. Soon he felt another wave of heat. It wasn’t as strong as the others but Danny still felt his mind grow fuzzy. Vlad gave a low growl and pulled him closer. 

The curtain was suddenly lifted and a bright light made him duck his head into Vlads chest with a snarl of anger. He wasn’t in the mood to be doing anything other than having his Alpha in him. He didn’t even know when he started considering Vlad his Alpha.

“What’s going on?” Danny resurfaced and had to blink several times before he could see anything. The light turned out to just be a normal light, not a spot light. He realized that he had been in the dark, curtain covered cage for a while. Which made sense. 

“Mine.” Vlad shifted so he was crouched over Danny, his eyes flickering around the court room. Danny held back a groan as the Alpha settled over him. The blanket had caught between him but he could still feel the strength of the Halfa. He closed his eyes and nuzzled the arm next to his head. He felt Vlad growl deep at the contact. Without thinking, he cocked his head to the side to reveal his neck. Vlad ducked his head down and gave the presented skin a quick pass of his tongue before going back to what he was doing. The curtains fell back down as suddenly as they lifted and they were plunged into darkness. 

Danny wanted to ask what happened but the weight was lifted off his chest. Vlad had moved, but a second later the blanket separating them was ripped away and the Alpha was on him. Danny threw his head back in glee as he descended into the Heat.  
========================================================================================

This time when Danny woke, he found himself in the back of the Specter Speeder. He was dressed and tucked against Vlad, who looked exhausted. Danny watched as the Halfas eyes drooped, his head slowly falling forward only to jerk back as he tried to stay awake. Danny reached forward and wrapped himself around him and took a deep breath. He smelled sex, but this time it didn’t drive every other thought from his mind. 

“How are you doing?” Danny nudged Vlad, who jerked slightly. It took the Halfa a second to focus on him but when he did he smiled. 

“I’m fine, little worn out but fine.” Vlad rolled his shoulders before letting his head fall back. “I bet you’re as hungry as I am”

“Danny.” Tucker made his way to the back and crouched down in front of the two of them. Danny swallowed the lump in his throat but a bottle of water was suddenly trust under his nose. “We good?”

“You’re not angry that I’m… that I was gone for so long?” Danny took the bottle in shock. He struggled to open it but when Vlad tried to take it he swatted the hand away. He finally got the lid off and chugged it. 

“Honestly man,” Tucker gave him an awkward smile. “I’m grateful.”

“What?” He and Vlad yelped at the same time, staring at the geek.

“I’m with Sam, as in a couple. I’m happy, she’s happy and you’re happy. I’m glad that you found someone who makes you happy when it felt like I took your Sam away.”

“You didn’t take me away, I belong to myself” Sams annoyed voice came from the driver’s seat and Danny silenced a chuckle. 

“I know that Dear” Tucker stood and left, but not before flashing a playful wink. 

“He’s….nice.” Vlad was fighting sleep and Danny chuckled. He shuffled back and pulled the Alpha towards him. After he was done situating them, he was leaning against the back wall with Vlads head on his lap.

“I’ll see you when you wake up.” Danny whispered in his ear, a smile in his voice. Nymph suddenly appeared and circled up in the curve of Vlads back. She started to purr.

“Not unless I see you first in my dreams.” Vlad countered and Danny rolled his eyes but it didn’t diminish the smile on his face. He slumped lower and closed his eyes. He wasn’t that tired, and couldn’t fall asleep. He tried for about five minutes before he gave up. He gave a frustrated groan and decided he liked the way Vlads hair felt when he ran his fingers through it. He sat there when a hand tapped his shoulder. 

“Danny?” Sam asked softly, her voice making his heart dropped to his stomach. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Danny blinked at the odd question, not knowing what she was talking about. 

“Huh?” He frowned at her but then she nodded to Vlad and it was still a little vague. He glanced at Vlad then back at her, his head cocked to one side in confusion. 

“Why didn’t you tell us that you were gay?” Sam hissed, trying not to wake Vlad. Danny felt himself chuckle. It was hilarious to him. 

“I’m not, or I wasn’t?” He mulled it over for a second before shaking his head. “It’s just Vlad. It’s him, no one else. No other man. I didn’t even know I was falling for him till he kissed me and then everything made since.” he smudged the truth a bit, hoping she didn't notice. He wasn't completely prepared to say it was because of a mix tape. 

“Really?” Sam gave him a look that bluntly said she didn’t agree. 

“What do you mean really? I honestly didn’t know…” 

“No, I mean you really don’t look at other men…?”

“It is only Vlad, only this man right here on my lap” Danny locked eyes with her in his seriousness and she nodded her head. 

“Fine” Sam got to her feet and headed back to the cock pit. Danny frowned at her, wondering what was going through her mind when Vlad shifted. His hand reached forward and circled around his. Danny stared at the hand holding his before gripping it tight. 

“Mine” Vlad murmured one last time before he drifted completely off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, XP


	3. I'm what...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets home and manages to keep his secret. He and his friends teach Vlad about the Future when he starts to feel a little under the weather.

The Specter Speeder zoomed into the lab. Danny felt the portal even though he didn’t see it. He gently shook Vlad, who jerked awake. The Halfa gazed around for a second before stretching; his hands purposed sliding up Dannys chest. 

“Really you two?” Tucker had stuck his head back to see how they were doing. 

“Technically, it’s him that’s doing it.” Danny smirked and went to stand. 

“Only me huh?” Vlad tackled him and kissed him. Danny heard Tucker groan in expiration and he nibbled at Vlads lips. “Now it’s you too.” Vlad flashed a challenging smile before grabbing the door handle. 

“Wait.” Danny transformed back to his human form and Vlad did the same. They stepped out of the Specter speeder just as his parents came racing down the stair case closely followed by Jazz. They all started talking and He was tackled in several hugs. It was several minutes before he was able to tell who was who as they hugged him. 

“Danny, we were so worried!” His mother wrapped him in another hug and he cringed. He was a little sore. “What with the ghost taking you into the ghost zone and trapping you there.” Danny shot a surprised glace at the three that knew his secret. He thought they would tell if he had been missing that long. 

“How did you escape exactly?” Jake gave him a confused look. 

“Ah, easily, I told them that my parents were the best ghost hunters in the world and once they confirmed that I truly was related to you, they let me go”

“And who’s this?” Jack jerked a finger towards Vlad, who held his head high. 

“He’s…just another guy the ghost took. I told him that if he didn’t let him go to I would be back with you two and an arsenal?” Danny shot a panicked glance at Jazz, Sam and Tucker. Jazz hid her face in her hands while his friends tried to act like this wasn’t news to them.

“Does he look familiar to you?” Maddie started toward Vlad, who backed away till he bumped the table on the far wall. 

“What are you talking about, he’s just a guy. But since I’ve been in the ghost zone so long, I haven’t had very much to eat so we’re going to get some food.” Danny tried to dart pass and rescue Vlad from his parents but a hand caught his arm. He was pulling into another gut crushing hug.

“You are not leaving to go get some… fast food after being hungry for so long. I’m making you both a filling meal.” Maddie pulled back and snatched up Vlad by the arm. Danny let himself be dragged along in defeat. Vlad gazed at him questioningly behind her back as they were marched up the stairs. Danny responded with a dramatic flourish as if he was dying and Vlad stifled a chuckle. They made it to the kitchen and were thrown into two chairs. Maddie then started bustling around the kitchen preparing a meal. Danny slumped in the chair but Vlad was too busy taking everything in. 

“Here you go…” Maddie dropped a plate loaded with eggs, bacon and sausage in front of him and one in front of Vlad. “Some toast will be ready in a second.” Danny grabbed a fork and dug in, suddenly feeling his stomach jerk with hunger. He heard his father complained about not getting anything as he ate and his mother scolding him. All too soon his plate was empty but he felt that if he ate more he would be sick even though he wasn’t full. 

“Thank was delicious” Vlad had polished his plate off as well and it looked as if he was about to doze off right at the table.

“You need to get some sleep” Danny hopped off his chair and grabbed Vlad. The Halfa yawned till his jaw popped and leaned on him. They started to Dannys room when his mother called after him. 

“You get some rest too dear” She didn’t notice that they were being followed by Jazz and his friends. He managed to get Vlad up the stairs and into bed, which was a bit of a challenge considering the Halfa was asleep at the top of the stairs. Danny huffed and flopped down on his back, stretched out across Vlad. His back stiffened for a second before it gave a loud crack. It felt great.

“What was that?” Jazz squawked, making him jump. He opened his eyes to see that she was hovering over him. Sam had sat on his computer chair and Tucker was leaning against one wall. 

“My back” Danny tried to sit up but he got stuck. He flopped back for a second before using his flight to float up. A second before he was out of reach though, Vlads hand shot out and pulled him back down. Danny sat up and an arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him in place like he was some huge teddy bear. 

“Why is there a younger Vlad Masters here and why is he hanging off Danny?” Jazz seemed to ask the room itself. Danny felt a blood rush to his cheeks. If talking about this to his friends was bad, it was way worse when it was his sister. 

“He and Danny are… mated?” Tucker seemed a little confused and Sam stepped in. 

“Danny went back in time to fix things before Vlad went all crazy, they ended up kissing and Danny went into a heat like a female dog and they did it. A lot” She frown at him and he ducked his head down. 

“Yeah man, that curtain may have blocked the view but it wasn’t sound proof” Tucker rubbed his temples, “I’ll never get those sounds out of my head.”

“Sorry” Danny hid his face and the bed started to shake slightly. 

“Anyway, they are now permanently bonded in the ghost world and Vlad had to come back here to the present because they couldn’t be separated” Sam finished off, but then tapped her chin. “Clockwork also said that Danny could go into another heat in one to three months,”

“Wait, he and Vlad are a couple, as in… intercourse?” Jazz started to blush just as much as Danny was and the bed shook harder. 

“Stop laughing Vlad” Danny swung a hand back and smacked the Halfa who was pretending to be asleep. “I thought you were going to sleep.”

“Kind of hard when you four keep talking about us” Vlad pressed his face against Dannys lower back and he sighed in contentment. 

“What’s so funny about us being worried about him?” Jazz snarled making Danny cringe. 

“You can’t even say fucked” Vlad snickered and Danny felt his own face break out in a grin. It was kind of funny. 

“Isn’t he evil?” Jazz wrung her hand around as if she was trying not to rip Danny away from the Halfa.

“No, he wasn’t always evil. Right now he’s just an ass” Danny smirked and Vlad suddenly jerked his shirt up and blew raspberries against his side. Danny thrashed around in giggles as he was tickled. He escaped and tackled the Alpha, tangling him in the blankets. 

“Hey, we’re still here remember?” Sam interrupted them as they wrestled. Danny and Vlad sat up still tangled in the blankets and their hair flying every which way. Jazz seemed less unsure, even smiling at them but Sam looked a little frustrated. 

“I think it’s time that we do let them get some rest” Jazz started to herd Sam and Tucker out as Vlad yawned. Danny waved them off as the door closed. He wiggled around and freed the blanket from both of them, but then he was suddenly wrapped in the Alphas arms and they both collapsed backward into the bed. Danny didn’t realize how much he missed his own bed. It was beyond comfortable after sleeping in a pile of blankets on the floor of a cage. 

“Goodnight, my little badger” Vlad murmured as he drifted off. Danny felt his chest swell with delight and relaxed in his bliss.  
========================================================================================

The next morning was a little awkward. It was great at first, waking up with Vlad without the heat. Getting clean clothes and a quick shower together. He didn’t know how he became so comfortable with the Alpha with daily routine. They went down stairs together, talking about what they might want to do with their day when it started to go downhill. 

“So Vlad. Do you want to use our phone to call your parents to tell them you’re alright?” His mother asked the second they stepped into the kitchen.

“Uh, how do you know his name?” Danny shot a glance at Jazz, who flinched. 

“Jazz told us his name but that was all she knew.”

“Well I guess so” Vlad suddenly spoke up. “You see, my parents are dead. So I have no one to call.” 

“Oh you poor thing” Maddie reached out but Vlad ducked past as if he didn’t notice. Danny felt a strange flash of satisfaction and guilt. His Alpha chose him and made it clear that the feelings he had for Dannys mother was in the past, but his mother had no idea what was going on. 

“So you’re Vlad. You know I had a friend in collage who was a Vlad, never found out what happened to him though.” His father barreled into the kitchen and grabbed some toast that just popped up. 

“You don’t say?” Vlad shot a smirk at Danny, who glared back at him. 

“There was another teen there, crazy enough he looked like the ghost boy that is around Amity park but that was years ago and he wasn’t a ghost. He and Vlad grew close after an accident with the very first ghost portal that Maddie and I ever built.” Jack blathered but Maddie stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm. 

“Jack, I’m sure that these boys don’t want to hear about ghost after being imprisoned in the ghost zone for a week. Why don’t you too relax for today and go to a movie or something?” She smiled a strange smile but Danny sighed in relief at the escape route he was just given. 

“Got it, we’ll be off.” Danny shoved Vlad out the door and they escaped out the front door, only to run smack into Sam and Tucker. 

“Where’s the fire at?” Tucker grunted as he regained his balance. 

“In the kitchen, called Mom and Dad” Danny wheezed. He forgot how sore he was for his heat. Vlad had caught him when he started to fall as well as Sam. She jerked her arm out his grip and almost fell down again. This time Tucker steadied her. 

“So how about you show me around the future? I have a feeling that there is a lot of things that I missed” Vlad headed down the steps and stopped at the bottom, peering around. 

“Sure” Danny bounced after him, stopping next to him as he thought. “What should we show you first?”

“How about the Nasty Burger? I’m starving” Tucker bent over his stomach like he was dying and Sam rolled her eyes. 

“I could eat” Vlad smiled and they started off. As they passed things that Danny accepted as normal but Vlad took them all in with wide eyes. Danny opened his mouth to explain some of the newer luxuries when something small caught his eye. It came from the same direction they did but he couldn’t make it out despite the fact that is was moving toward them fast. 

“Vlad!” He called out the moment he recognized her. Nymph slammed into Vlad with such a force that he fell flat on his face. Sam and Tucker jumped back in shock as Danny cringed. He didn’t manage to warn the Halfa in time. 

“Nymph!” Vlad sat up as the tiny ghost formed a cat like creature and settle on his shoulders. “You wretched creature.”

“Aw don’t say that.” Danny reached over and scooped the ghost off the others shoulders. He cradled her in his arms and tickled her belly. She purred louder than ever and he felt warmth build in his chest. They had grown to like each other since that first day of her snapping at him. “She just wants to be with everyone.”

“Yeah yeah” Vlad was one his feet and held out a hand. Nymph perked up before scrambling across it and settling back on the Halfas neck. 

“What is that?” Tucker squeaked, sounding slightly frightened. Sam peered at it with a growing curiosity.

“It’s Vlad pet ghost, Nymph” Danny explained, smiled at the delight on Sams face at the strangeness.

“A clingy beasty to say the least” Vlad words may have been a bin rough but his tone was anything but as he scratched the ghost ears. 

“Lets get moving before anything stranger happens” Danny smiled as Nymph let Sam pet her. By the time they made it to the nasty burger, the ghost had moved from Vlad shoulder to Sams. They stayed like that the entire meal and half way through the movie they went to see when Nymph decided she wanted to take a nap on Vlads lap. After the movie Vlad was more confused about technology and Danny asked Sam and Tucker to help explain it better. 

 

===================================================================================

Danny stretched out on Sams bed and sighed in relief. They had spent most of the past two and a half weeks helping Vlad understand the future. He was a fast learner but there was also a lot to learn. He tried to hang out with Vlad as Tucker explained computers on a deeper level but his survival instincts kicked in. He had to leave before he died of boredom. Nymph had taken to curling up on his stomach every time he sat down. She even tried when he was trying to use the toilet. 

“She is just the cutest thing.” Sam gushed over the ghost. He was pretty sure she wanted one of her own but he had no idea how to make that so. He also didn’t understand how they could hang out, in the same bed where they used to make out, without things getting awkward. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came to mind. 

“I know you just started thinking about how weird it is that we’re hanging out after we broke up and I had to save you and your boyfriend from the ghost zone but believe me when I say this….” Sam sat next to him on the bed and looked him straight in the eye. “I’ve seen the way you act around and look at Vlad, and him you. I know nothing will come between you and I know that I love Tucker…However weird it may be considering that I’m a child of the night and he’s a geek.” Sam tapped her chin but her face broke into a smile at her own joke. He grinned as well, grateful that he had a friend like her. 

“But…” Danny stopped, his stomach suddenly heaved. He pulled a face but managed to keep it down. 

“Geesh, what is with you and making everything so complicated when its not and…” Sam went off but he stopped listening. He frantically searched for a waste bin. There was a small black one in the corner and he barely managed to get his head over it before he lost his breakfast and the faintest remains of his late dinner. “Danny?” Sam jumped to her feet and placed a hand on his back. He lifted his head to speak but the sickness hit again and he ducked back down. He kept it down and after what felt like half an hour he emerged. He muscles strained in the effort his body put into expelling every scrap of food and liquid. Sam had called for her parents, who looked shocked when they found Danny hunched over the trash can but they called Danny’s parents.

“Sorry about your trash can Sam” Danny rested his head on his arms on the rim of the trash can. She was leaning away in disgust as was only reaching out to pat him on the back. 

“It’s alright, we’ll just throw it away” Sam muttered, her eyes flicking to the mess he made. He was too miserable to care that she was grossed out. He wanted to curl up next to Vlad and sleep. Or other activities that involved a bed. Danny jerked slightly at the thought. Maybe he was about to go into another heat, but it honestly didn’t feel like it. He just felt sick. He didn’t have time to over think it when his parents burst in. His mother raced over and placed a hand on his forehead. 

“He doesn’t have a temperature” She announced and he was suddenly scooped up by his father. 

“Let’s get him back to Fenton works and …..” Jack tripped on the staircase and Danny was suddenly airborne. He yelped in shock as he flew down the steps, they zoomed past his face and he closed his eyes, bracing for impact. He did slam into something but it wasn’t nearly as unforgiving as the floor. He peeked open an eye and saw that he was in Vlads arms at the bottom of the stairs. 

“What is going on here?” Vlad snarled, his eyes flashing red. Danny panicked and tried to get to his feet. Vlad wasn’t ready to let him go just yet and stood. Danny didn’t realize that Vlad had fallen to his knees when they collided. His parents were standing at the top of the stairs in shock. 

“I got sick in the trashcan in Sams room. Her parents called my parents and they were trying to get me home but I’m fine” Danny smiled easily but Vlad didn’t look happier. 

“If you’re fine then why are you slurring your words?” The Halfa growled and his parents were suddenly standing at the base of the stairs with worried looks. 

“He’s slurring his words?” His mother seemed horrified before she snapped out of it. “We need to get you home now” She shoved Vlad to the door and he moved. Danny had the feeling that Vlad didn’t want to be bossed around and take care of Danny all by himself. Danny sighed and tried to wiggle free. It only resulted in Vlad getting a stronger grip. They all got into the Fenton RV. His father’s driving almost gave him a heart attack but Vlad didn’t seem to notice. They made it home in record time and he tried to stand but Vlad scooped him up again. 

“I can walk on my own” Danny protested but his eyes suddenly felt heavy. He protested some more but didn’t actually try to escape. He was carried up the stairs and to his room. Danny snuggled into his bed the moment he was placed in it. 

“You rest” Vlad voice sounded softly above him and he snuggled deeper as a blanket was pulled around his shoulders. He heard a shuffle and the door close before he was taken by the darkness.  
=======================================================================================

 

Danny woke with a jerk and sat up. It was almost night judging by the colors coming through his window. He jumped to his feet and raced to the door. Before he made it, Vlad phased through and he skidded to a halt.

“What happened? How come you let me sleep so long?” Danny questioned the Halfa with wide eyes but he realized that Vlad wasn’t listening. “Why are you staring at me?” 

“Huh” Vlad glanced up at his face, and when he saw the look he sported the Alpha stepped forward. Danny was wrapped in Vlads arms and he sunk against the others chest. Vlad took a deep breath before pulling back. “Will you do something for me?” 

“What?” Danny narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Vlad suddenly lost his worried demeanor and laughed. 

“Nothing crazy” The Halfa murmured and gave his a gentle kiss. “I just want to check something out. Your parents are out getting some dinner so I have full use of the lab.”

“The lab?” Danny asked but Vlad seemed lost in his thoughts. The Halfa went intangible and they fell through to the living room, then to the Lab. 

“Just a few more tweaks and it’ll be ready” Vlad stepped away to a machine that looked like it had been thrown together. “I started building after we brought you back and…” Vlad plugged the machine in and the screen came alive. 

“What is it?” Danny cocked his head to one side as Vlad fiddled with the dials. 

“Come sit on the table” Vlad patted the table next to the machine. When Danny wasn’t fast enough Vlad gathered him up and placed him in the spot. He cried out in indignation but it turned into shock when his shirt was yanked up over his stomach. Something cold made him squeak but he froze in shock when he realized what Vlad was doing. It was an ultrasound machine. He sat there in terror as a picture came in clear. 

“Is that….?” Danny whispered. Vlad hit a button and the screen froze. 

“Yep” Vlad wiped the goo off of Dannys stomach before crouching down and holding it between his hands. “You’re pregnant.” Danny groaned and slumped down in shock. He shook slightly and Vlad stood. 

“What are we going to do?” Danny moaned his mind racing with everything they had to do. He had enemies, and he hadn’t even choose a college to go to. He didn’t even know what he wanted to do with his life, he didn’t have a career path planed out. How was he supposed to raise a child? “How am I going to tell my parents? I will have to tell them about me being the ghost boy all along as well!” 

“Danny, calm down” Vlad placed his hands over his shoulders and Danny fell forward. Before they could do anything else, the sound of a slamming door signaled the return of his parents. 

“Danny, are you up yet?” His mother called, and he guessed that she was headed up to his room. Vlad reached over and pushed a button. A small picture of the image on the screen was printed out. The Alpha handed it to Danny.

“Nice touch” Danny studied the picture, trying to imagine that it was growing in him. Vlad flashed a smile and they started up the stairs. The smell of pizza drifted down to meet them and he realized that he was staring, which was probably because he was growing a human/ghost inside of him. “Wait, what about us being half and half? What will that make the …” He broke off when Jazz stuck her head in the stair way. 

“You two better hurry up before Dad polishes off all the pizza” She warned before ducking away. Vlad stepped forward and gave him another soft kiss.

“We’ll figure this out but first we need to get some food in you” Vlad lead the rest of the way and they sat at the table. The pizza was half gone which might have been a record considering there were five pies. Danny pulled a box towards him and started to eat. It tasted just a good as it smelled if not better. 

“So Danny, how are you feeling?” His mother peered at him from across the table and he shrugged. He was too busy thinking, even though the channels of his brain kept changing like a child had the remote. He finished half the pie before he realized that if he ate another bite he would explode. 

“Well it seems that you have an appetite so you must be feeling better.” His father beamed, but it faltered. Danny wondered what happened to them but shrugged it off. 

“I need to go lay down, I think I ate too much” he got to his feet and gave a weak smile. “Thank you for the food” He headed straight for his room but his mother called him back. 

“Danny, one quick thing before you sleep off whatever is making you under the weather.” Danny sighed and turned back to the kitchen. “We were thinking, that since Jazz leave on Monday, that we spend the weekend camping together for one last time before you go off to college. And Vlad can come too, if he has nothing else to do?” His mother turned to Vlad in a questioning manner. 

“I think that would be a delightful idea, and Danny and I should enjoy a break from all the ghostly stuff around here” Vlad answered his mother but was watching Danny, who mouthed ‘Traitor’ while his parents weren’t looking, 

“Ooo, this is going to be so fun” Jazz clapped her hands and Danny rolled his eyes. 

“I guess that we leave in the morning? I’m going to go rest up” Danny huffed, glaring at Vlad, who just smiled back. He charged up the stairs and forced himself not to slam his door. He sat on his bed and his hand fell to his stomach. He took a deep breath and fell back. They last rays of sunshine hit him square in the eyes. It hurt but it was also beautiful in a strange way. He closed his eyes and started to think about all the good things that came from having a child. His chest swelled at the thought of holidays and teaching the child to use their ghostly powers that they would most likely have. Suddenly the sun wasn’t shining in his face anymore. 

“Hey” Vlad voice came from above him and he peeked open an eye. The Alpha was floating above him with a gooy look on his face. 

“Hey” Danny smiled, realizing that with Vlad, everything would be beyond fine. They would carve out a life together. He reached up and pulled Vlad towards him. “Thank you”

“For what?” Vlad settled next to him, a hand coming to rest on Dannys stomach. A blush came over him at the cheesy thoughts racing through his brain. 

“Just for you” Danny buried his face and hid. Vlad gave an amused snort and pulled them so they were laying the right way on the bed. 

“Don’t think that it’s going to be easy, but you won’t be alone my little badger” Vlad pressed his lips to Dannys ear and he shuttered. 

“Goodnight Vlad” Danny spoke a firmness. He wasn’t in the mood for anything but sleep. Vlad got the message and settled behind him, as close as he could with his hand still hugging Dannys stomach. Danny placed his hand over the Halfas and wondered how he could ever worry. The last thing he was aware of was Nymph settling against his stomach as well. She must have known all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, XP


	4. The Vacation result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go camping but Danny makes a huge mistake.

The next morning they left early as he suspected. Danny was sitting next to Vlad but he was bored out of his mind. The drive took most of the afternoon and he was oddly exhausted. His father jabbered about ghosts and where they were going. Turns out to be the place they went when he was younger and fought Young Blood. It was slightly dreary but he didn’t mind. Everyone loaded out of the RV when they arrived. Danny smirked at the face Vlad pulled when he saw where their ‘Vacation’ was.

“I’ll get the tents” His father bellowed in excitement and barreled pass. Danny stepped back out of the way before ducking into the RV to grab his bag. Vlad tried to take it from his hand but Danny frowned at him and the Halfa slowly pulled his hand away. 

“The tents aren’t even….” Vlad started to speak when there was a ruckus outside. Danny smirked and ducked back out to see three tents had popped up ion seconds. “Future stuff?” 

“Nope, just Fenton works stuff” Danny held his smirked as he ducked into the tent he would be sharing with Vlad. His parents had one and Jazz had one of her own this time around. He dropped his bag and sat next to it. Vlad followed him and did the same, but after a second shifted closer to him. 

“How are you feeling?” Vlad asked. Danny frowned before taking a deep breath. He knew that the Alpha was worried but the constant questioning; asking him if he was alright or if he needed anything was getting on his nerves. Danny nodded his head and started to dig his stuff from his bag. He rolled out the sleeping bag and flopped over on it. 

“I can admit that I’m a little tired” Danny grumbled out, secretly wondering when they were going to eat. He was suddenly starving. He rolled over and flashed a smile. Vlad smiled but there was still worry in his eyes. Danny sighed and rolled over onto hands and knees, crawling over so he could settle on Vlads lap. 

“What are you doing? Your parents might see?” Vlad whispered, glancing around in shock and fear. Danny did nothing to ease his worry and buried his face in his neck. He smirked at Vlads shiver but pulled back. 

“You’re right.” Danny went to crawl away, fully knowing that he wasn’t going to get far. He was right because Vlad grabbed him and pulled him back without jerking around too much. They fell back onto Vlads sleeping bag and started to kiss. It was stupid on them but Danny didn’t care at the moment.

After a while they pulled back for breath and Danny rolled off. He was getting a little too excited and they couldn’t really do anything more than a few stolen kisses. The sound of footsteps came from outside their tent and Danny jumped over to his sleeping bag a second before his mother poked her head through the tent door. 

“What are you two doing sitting around? I need you to go fetch some water from the river” She ducked back out and danny hopped to his feet. He and Vlad slid out of the tent and his mother handed him three buckets. 

“Why do we have to get the water?” Danny asked as he tried to hold all the buckets. They almost tumbled from his arms before Vlad grabbed two. They were the ones with handles and Danny was left with the one that had no handle. 

“Because you’re father forgot to pack water and Jazz is busy” His mother sounded exasperated as usual at his fathers mistakes in life but then she smiled. “But at least nothing majorly bad has happened” 

“Yet,” Danny muttered as she wondered off. He frowned for a second before started off towards the river. It was only about ten feet away so he had no idea why he was the one who had to get the water and not his father, the one who forgot it. 

“Hey, lighten up” Vlad smiled at him and Danny realized that he had been grumbling his discontent under his breath. 

“Sorry, I don’t really know why I’m so grouchy all of a sudden” Danny crouched down as they reached the river and dunked his bucket in as Vlad did the same. 

“Maybe it’s the hormones of being…Pregnant” Vlad whispered the last part with a glance over his shoulder. Danny sighed and stood with the bucket clutched to his chest as he struggled to grip the ridge. He supposed Vlad was right but a slightly evil idea came to his mind.

“Or I’m just testy about being pulled away from you before we could do anything fun” He turned to flash a seductive wink at Vlad, who stopped dead in his tracks. Danny felt a thrill at the way the Halfa face darkened as the Alpha in him reared its head. He set his bucket down next to the fire, barely bending his knees. He was rewarded with a pained groan and had to stifle a chuckle. 

“You’re the devil” Vlad muttered to him as he set the buckets down next to Dannys. He just smirked but they were interpreted by a blast from an ecto-cannon from the Fenton RV hitting the buckets and sending water splashing over the both of them. His parents stood there by the van, his mother with a shocked look on her face while his father looked on with excitement. 

“See Maddie, no ghost will be able to sneak up on us.” He turned and patted the RV, completely oblivious that he almost hit Vlad and Danny. 

“Yes, but yet again we have no water.” His mother walked over to them, eyeing Vlad who had moved between Danny and the RV after the blast. “Would you too get more water and I’ll start a fire for dinner?” She frowned at their wet clothes. “Then you can change, I don’t want you changing them before we get more water just in case there’s another…accident.”

“Got it” Danny rung out the front of his shirt before grabbing his bucket, which Vlad took. “Hey!” 

“You go dry off and I can get the water” Vlad lifted the bucket up so Danny couldn’t grab it back and glared at him in a commanding manner. 

“I’m not helpless” Danny hissed, glanced around in panic but no one was watching them. In fact he couldn’t see his family members. He turned and glared back into the Alphas eyes and saw nothing but the gentle but unyielding command there. “How about I get one of the buckets with a handle and you get the other two.” Danny watched as Vlad mulled it over, but he was suddenly distracted. Vlad was as soaked as he was and every muscle was visible through his shirt. It wasn’t bulging out like a body builder but there was the hint of power and strength there that made Danny’s brain melt in his skull. It took all his control not to reach forward and run his hand down the chest in front of him. Suddenly Vlad leaned forward so his face was inches from Danny’s and the urge strengthened. 

“Alright” Vlad smirked, his eyes glittering and Danny knew that he was caught checking Vlad out. It took another second for him to remember that he was supposed to be fetching water. 

“Great” Danny grabbed one of the buckets and fled to the water, which he jumped into to shock his brain out off its single thought process. The cold did its job and he started to make his way through the bank. He wobbled slightly as he stood, his water logged clothes dragging at him. Vlad reached out and steadied him. 

“Why….?” Vlad asked, staring at him like he had two head, which made Danny think about one of the first times that he tried to duplicate himself and ended up with two heads but then he snapped back to the present. 

“I needed a shock” Danny explained before leaving the confused Halfa at the bank. He set the water down and saw that his mother had returned. She already started a fire and was sorting through their cooking supplies. She glanced up as he walked over and raised an eyebrow at his utterly soaked appearance. “Fell in” Danny shrugged and headed for his tent. 

“Just be more careful next time, and honey?” He stopped and glanced back at her, “You should really lighten up on the snacks. You’re getting a little chubby. You don’t want to end up like your father.” She want back to what she was doing before she saw the blood drain from his face. He forced his legs to walk as he made his way to his tent. The zipper seemed to be working against him as he tried to close the flap behind him so he gave up and ripped his soaked shirt over his head. Emotions raged through him and he struggled to catch his breath. 

“What is happening?”He groaned and looked down at himself. He did have a belly, but it wasn’t from over eating. He jumped in shock when Vlad suddenly shoved his way in. He took one look at his face and stepped forward. 

“What’s wrong?” Vlad murmured. Danny glanced down and rubbed a hand over his belly and Vlad nodded in understanding. “I called Clockwork last night after you fell asleep and asked him a few questions.”

“So?” Danny slumped to the ground and sighed. 

“And he told me that ghost pregnancy lasts about five months where a human one lasts about nine. He said because of the whole Halfa thing that it could go faster” Vlad explained it easily and Danny nodded. It made a little sense but his brain was still having trouble processing how he didn’t notice. “You will also have to eat more to have energy for the faster growth.” Vlad added. Danny blinked at him as a realization came over him and he started to strip the rest of the wet clothes from his body.

“I’m starving!” Danny was already ducking out of the tent before his shirt was pulled over his head. He heard Vlad give a small chuckle behind him as he made a B-line to the fire and food. 

“Hey mom, when will food be ready?” Danny stopped next to her. Jazz was there as well, reading from a large book that looked like a college text book. She glanced up at him before going back to what she was reading.

“Just now, get a plate” His mother answered him, her face creased in concentration as she stirred a strange mixture of meat and beans. Danny sniffed the food before grabbing a plate. It didn’t smell to bad, maybe a little heavy on a sweetness flavor. He held out his plate his she scooped some on it with practiced ease without spilling a single drop, all without looking away from the pan. 

“Thank you.” Danny sat down and started to eat just as Vlad joined them. He grabbed a plate but paused. 

“Have you eaten yet Jazz?” The Halfa asked and she looked a little shocked. 

“You can eat. I need this to finish this chapter first” Jazz flashed a smile before going back to her book. Vlad shot him a confused look before he dished up as well. The Halfa sat next to him as his father appeared from behind the RV. Danny thought of all the vacations the man spent trying to keep them safe from ghost attacks that never came. He didn’t listen to the conversation between him and his mother but finished his meal. After he swallowed the last bite he was suddenly exhausted, like he had been fighting ghost all day and getting his ass handed to him. 

“I’m going to go to bed” Danny got to his feet but his mother finally looked up. 

“Wash your plate first” She gave him her mom look and he knew that if he didn’t do it he would be in trouble. 

“Got it” Vlad stood and they both walked to the river. Danny crouched down and washed everything while Vlad did the same next to him. They dropped their plates off and said their good nights. The tent suddenly seemed like a five start resort. 

“I can’t wait to sleep.” Danny muttered, sliding onto the sleeping bag and closing his eyes. Vlad settled down next to him and wrapped him up in his arms. “What happened to the parents seeing thing?” He mumbled, already half asleep. 

“Ugh” Vlad went to move away but Danny held onto the arm that was wrapped around him. The Alpha sighed and snuggled close once again. Danny relaxed and sleep came to him.

========================================================================================

Danny woke in the middle of the night from a strange dream. But the more he tried to think about it the more it slipped away. All he could think about was the pregnancy, and his parents. He sat up and saw that Vlad had rolled to the side and Nymph was sleeping on his chest. Danny felt the fear from his dream ease but he was now wide awake. Not wanting to wake Vlad, he slid out of the tent. 

The moon was full and made it easy to see that no one else was about. He transformed to his ghost form and rolled his shoulders. He didn’t change at all the entire day and it felt great to finally get a chance. He floated for a second before he shot straight up. He didn’t stop until the tents were the size of dimes. It was probably chilly but it was nothing that he couldn’t handle. He rolled around as he flew, trying to shake off the dread he felt. He had no idea how things were going to turn out but he had to start preparing for anything. He his parents loved him and would except him but there was so much that he kept from them. The ghost was a big thing, as was the baby. They might freak about him being in a relationship with their college buddy, who was also the second father to the child that was growing in him. He hadn’t even told Jazz yet. 

“Jazz is going to flip.” Danny groaned as he drifted back to Earth. He glanced over his shoulder to see that he was a little too far to the right and landed just behind the hill of where they were sleeping. He cocked his head to the side, staring at his stomach which was feeling a little odd. Then jerked to the side and barfed up the dinner he had. There was only a little left but it was still disgusting. Danny spat out the last bit and stood there, bent over with his hands on his knees, bracing himself. A second later a hand landed on his back. 

“Hey” Vlad bent over and met his eye, “Morning sickness?” 

“Well no one else is sick off of dinner so I’m thinking so” Danny snapped and straightened up. Everything was started to ache. 

“Are you alright?’Vlad asked, undeterred by Danny’s bad mood. Danny frowned at him but it wavered at the pure love that was glowing in the Alphas eyes and he shook his head no. 

“I’m….”Danny started but stopped at the highness of his voice. Tears pricked at his eyes and he gasped. “I don’t know how we are going to do this!” he whispered. “I’ve got to tell them, but I don’t know how their going to take it.”

“They’re your parents. They love you” Vlad tried to talk some reason but Danny barely heard over the rushing of his own thoughts. 

“How am I going to tell them? I’m the ghost boy, I’ve gone back in time and brought back their old college buddy, who is now my boyfriend and I’m somehow pregnant cause of the whole ghost thing and, oh yeah, he’s half ghost too” Danny was gasping for breath but Vlad just wrapped him in his arms once again completely calm. Danny shook with emotion but then he realized that Vlad was shaking to, but from laughter, also once again. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Danny snapped pulling away from the Halfa. 

“I’m sorry, but everything you are stressing about will turn out alright. Your parents love you and they will love their first ever grandchild even though he or she may be half ghost. And they can’t really be against us being together because they approved of it last month…. Or all those years ago to them” Vlad explained away his fears and Danny nodded. “And you also saved the world that one time so…” 

“Hey, I had a lot of help with that” Danny chuckled. He was being stupid. “But you’re right.” 

“I would give you a kiss for figuring that out but you definitely need to brush your teeth before anything of that sort.” Vlad stuck his tongue out and Danny snickered. “And you need to rest, because being pregnant with a half ghost must be exhausting.” As Vlad spoke Danny realized that he was ready to try and sleep again, but Vlad didn’t know that. 

“Fine, but on one condition.” Danny shifted back to his human form and started walking to the tent. Vlad shifted back as well and followed. 

“What?” The Alpha walked next to him and Danny grinned. 

“This time don’t roll away, I gotten used to sleeping next to someone” Danny smiled at the faint blush on the man’s cheeks. It was great talking about fluffy stuff between the two of them. It always made the man blush or look away. 

“Got it” Vlad muttered, staring at his feet. Danny stopped in front of their tent and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you Alpha” He whispered, and jumped when Vlad grabbed him. He was jerked closer and was staring right into the others eyes, which were their bright red ghost form eyes. 

“Don’t leave in the middle of the night again. I was worried” Vlad growled and Danny had the feeling that he would be kissed if he wasn’t barfing his guts out earlier. 

“I know, but I wanted to let you sleep as well” Danny pressed his face against the others neck and nuzzled in. He felt the Halfa muscles slowly relax and he stepped backward into the tent. Vlad followed and they fell into the pile of blankets and sleeping bags. Danny wished he wasn’t so tired, so he could do what he wanted with the Alpha, or have the Alpha do what he wanted with him but he needed his sleep. 

“Good night Vlad” Danny muttered and got an answer from a loud snore. 

========================================================================================

The next morning was strange. His parents were quiet, which was saying something. He would catch them staring at him or Vlad but look away the moment they noticed he was watching. His mother seemed extra bossy about him eating and drinking enough since they were in a desert like area. Vlad seemed to be getting the same treatment, but not as severely. Jazz was still emerged in her textbooks but she started to notice towards midday when their mother made Jack get more water instead of Danny himself. 

“Danny, would you mind seeing if we have another pan in the RV?” His mother asked gently, but she frowned at the supplies they had, “I could’ve sworn I packed more than this.” 

“On it” Danny shot a confused glance at Vlad before heading toward the RV. A second pair of footprints sounded behind him and he turned to see Jazz following him. She jerked her head to the RV and he nodded. They clambered in and she made a show of asking him if he would also help him look for her other textbook. 

“So what is going on with the parent figures?” She hissed as they pretended to search. Danny frowned at the thought but tried not to think about it. 

“Jazz?” He sat down in one of the seats and leaned back. “I gotta tell you something”

“What? Are you hurt?” Jazz stretched out a hand as if to swat away anything that would hurt him and he felt a wave of emotion. He loved his annoying sister. 

“No, at least not for another few months at least” Danny sighed, but then noticed that there was a pan dangling on a hook over his head. He reached up and took it. 

“What?” Jazz squeaked, her eyes wide and he took a deep breath. 

“I’m pregnant. It can happen to ghost, no matter the gender and…” Danny dug around in his pocket and pulled out the picture Vlad took with the machine. “This is your niece or nephew.” Jazz reached out and took the picture, staring at it before looking back up at him. 

“Is this a joke?” She hissed, looking slightly angry at him. 

“Nope, I’m going to have a half-ghost child and our parents don’t even know that I’m half ghost” Danny sighed. His hand dropped to his stomach, which was still just a bump. Jazz followed the movement with her eyes. She suddenly grinned.

“I’m going to be an Aunt? “She jumped up and down in delight but stopped when the RV shook with her movements. “When are you going to tell them?” 

“Tonight I guess, and I have to tell them everything. Can you help me?” Danny grabbed her book and handed it to her. It was about time they returned to the others. 

“Yes, of course” Jazz jumped from the RV, still sporting a silly grin as she clutched the book to her chest. She giggled as she made her way to her spot and went back to her studies. Danny handed the pan to his mother, who thanked him but she eyed the two of them with suspicion. Danny was saved by his father as the large man set the full water buckets down with a loud puff of air. 

“Two more sweaty” His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and his father groaned. 

“I’ll help” Vlad grabbed one of the remaining buckets and set off to the river. His father beamed in delight and grabbed the last one before following. Danny sat there and wondered if he should be doing something productive but Jazz gave another snicker. He shot a glare at her but she didn’t seem to care one bit. Danny turned to watch as his father and Vlad made their way back to their little area when his mother snapped.

“That is it!” Danny jumped slightly at her angry yell and his father fumbled with the bucket. “I know Danny, we both do?” 

“Know what” Vlad asked like they were talking about the weather. The Halfa sat next to Danny, who was frozen. 

“We know that you’re the ghost boy, and that that Vlad is that same as our Vlad and that you are pregnant.” His mother sounded a mixture of hurt, confused and just plain exhausted. Danny cringed in guilt, he was the reason she felt this way. “I just want to know why you didn’t tell us, and how all this came to be.” 

“Um…” Vlad stared at the ground before shooting a panicked glance at Danny, who realized that he had to take charge. The Alpha was good when he thought they didn’t know but now he was at a lost. 

“Well…” Danny realized that it would be best to start at the beginning. “It happened a few years ago, I went into the ghost portal to see what it was like on the inside and ended up turning half ghost. So I became to the ghost boy to stop the ghosts that were haunting Amity Park.” He stopped at the horrified looks on their faces. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” His father asked pain in his eyes.  
“Oh please. Lets tear the ghost apart molecule by molecule!” Jazz glowered at them as she set her book down. 

“Nah. That came a few months after. I remember the nightmares” Danny shutter for a second. They were horrible nightmares. Vlad made a concerned noise next to him and Danny shushed him. “Anyway, after the whole, saving the world thing, which was way more complicated then you know because I went back to the past and accidently changed it by bringing Vlad back to the future with me... I’m not doing a very good job with this.”

“Mhn, what do you remember from the accident in the lab at the college?” Vlad asked suddenly. 

“Well, you were saying that it would never work while looking at the portal when I hit the switch and…” His father was suddenly rambled but Vlad intrupted him. 

“Never mind that part, how about after? Do you remember the white haired teen that helped fix the machine and cure me?” Vlad waved his hands as if he were trying to clear the memory away. Danny saw the realization hit his parents as they turned to stare at him. Danny slowly ducked his head down, still embarrassed that he was caught in such a manner. 

“That was our Danny?” His mother stared at him some more before turning to glare at Vlad. 

“You and my baby?” She snarled, looking like just a little thing would send her on a mission to kill him. 

“Mom, don’t” Danny jumped between the two of them but Vlad grabbed his arm. 

“How about we explain the rest.” Vlad eyed his mother wearily but she stayed put. 

“I was the one who kissed him” Danny splurged the truth but he didn’t think it would matter, “Then both of our ghost halves kind of took over.”

“You see, we are the only two Halfas in existence, so our ghost side instincts took over and Danny went into a Heat like a dog and it was a crazy week. We were ghost-napped by a ghost called Clockwork,…” 

“Which is how I got to the past, using his time traveling gear” 

“And then we were in a hearing about us being forever mated and we couldn’t be separated otherwise we would probably die from heartbreak so I came to the future with Danny. They’ve been teaching me about the future and it was just two nights ago that we found out about the pregnancy.”

“Wait, how did you find out?” Danny huffed. His parents looked shocked at the story, their heads had swung back and forth as Danny and Vlad switched parts but they looked even more shocked at the blunt question. 

“Last night one of the alarms went off signaling a ghost was near, it was silent but we went to investigate anyway. Then we say the ghost boy, but we didn’t know it was you” His mother spoke directly to him and he nodded. He didn’t realize they made a new detector. “So your father and I followed you and we saw you land just over the hill. We were hiding so Vlad did see us when he went to you and you blurted out the whole thing. I didn’t know it was you until you changed back to…you” 

“But we knew you and Vlad were a thing before all this” His father suddenly interrupted, and Danny cocked his head to the side. 

“How did you know that we were a couple?” Danny shot a looked at Vlad, who ducked his head a little lower. 

“Well for one thing, you two are nearly inseparable and the looks you shoot one another. Second, when you got sick at Sam’s house, Vlad wouldn’t let anyone near you and tucked you into bed.” His mother covered her mouth and Danny realized that they both thought it was adorable. Danny arched an eyebrow at the Half next to him. 

“Sorry, I got a little carried away and almost gave you a kiss before I realized that it would be obvious” Vlad muttered under his breath and his parents chuckled. 

“Well, it was still obvious” His mother seemed less shocked now that they were explaining everything. “But this means I’m going to be a grandmother, and we need to get you healthy” She sat down and grabbed one of Jazzs notebooks and pens. “We also need to baby proof the house and make sure all the ghost stuff stays in the lab and…” She suddenly stopped. “You almost hit our grand baby with a ghost blaster, and our Danny!” She snarled at his father. 

“I didn’t know! If they were just human it wouldn’t have hurt them” He defended himself but His mother continued to glare at him. “But I will from now until the day I die keep everything harmful to ghost away from Danny and our future grandchild” his father vowed and gave him a final glare before going back to her list. She muttered under her breath as she scribbled and Danny sat there.

“Is that it?” He asked. Vlad was just as confused as he was.

“Is what it?” Jazz chuckled.

“Well, is that all you have to say about…?” Danny gaped at them, who all smiled. 

“Honey, we love you. You know you can come to us with anything and we know that there are something’s that you will want to keep to yourself for a bit. Nothing will change how we feel, and we also need to prepare for the baby coming.” His mother walked over and placed a kiss on his head before pointing a finger at Vlad. “If you hurt either of my baby’s consider yourself finished!” 

“Got it” Vlad gulped out, his eyes nearly crossed as they focused on the finger in his face. “Oh another thing…” Vlad jerked his head up to meet his mothers eyes. “The baby might be here in as little as five months or like a normal human pregnancy which would be in about seven to eight months left” 

“What?” His mother caterwauled at the same time as Jazz. “We have so much to do!” 

“Oh my god so many things need to grow in such little time,” Jazz gaped at Danny, who shank away from the two woman.

“The amount of energy needed to create a child in immense.” His mother suddenly dropped down and started a fire. “We can have some lunch but then we need to head home and start making plans” 

“But we are on vacation” His father protested at the same time as Danny exclaimed how hungry he was.

“This does explain the ultrasound machine in the lab” His mother ignore them as she grabbed the pan that Danny brought her and placed it over the growing fire. 

“You didn’t put that away?” Danny hissed at Vlad. The Alpha shrugged. 

“Oh oh, mom” Jazz jumped up and down again and held out the Ultrasound picture. His parents gazed at the picture and their eyes softened at the growing lump that was their grandchild. Danny felt Vlad put an arm around his shoulders and he leaned against the Alpha. 

“You were right.” He muttered, a little grouchy to admit it. He turned and gave him a quick kiss while the others were distracted and felt everything fall into place. 

“I know I was, but now it looks like we won’t get a moment alone together ever again” Vlad ducked his head so they were pressed closer and took a deep breath. 

“Eh, we could always run away to the ghost zone for a break” Danny chuckled out, turning to watch his family coo over the photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, XP


	5. The pregnacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny works though some life problems.

When they made it back to the house, Danny was dragged down to the lab and another ultrasound was taken, this time by his parents. Nothing had changed but they took another picture so they had one of their own. Then his mother poked and prodded him till it felt like every rib was bruised. Vlad hung back, but after an hour he stepped forward. 

“I’m going to take my boyfriend out, and we might wait to break the news to Sam and Tucker till tomorrow cause today has been very baby oriented.” Vlad grabbed Danny’s hand and they both bolted up the stairs to freedom. They only stopped to catch their breath on the steps outside the house. Danny gazed at his house for a second before turning to Vlad with a grin on his face. 

“So where are you taking me for our date?” Danny asked in a smug voice. Vlad’s head jerked up in shock.

“Uh, the movies?” Vlad spoke in a tone that suggested he didn’t actually think that far. Danny smiled and decided that they had enough stress without his teasing. 

“That sounds marvelous.” He felt relief when Vlad smiled and they started off to the theater but his cell phone suddenly rang. Danny pulled it from his pocket and saw that it was from Sam. He stared at it for a second before dropping it back in his pocket. “We should hurry.” They both shifted to ghost forms and took to the sky. A second later Sam and Tucker appeared around the corner and Danny quickly ducked to the top of the closest building. Vlad quickly followed and they watched as the two hurried past. 

“And why are we hiding from them?” Vlad hissed as they disappeared around the corner towards Fenton works. Danny opened his mouth to answer but a thin wisp of breath slid out. 

“Oh no” Danny spun around to see Skulker and Johnny 13 behind him. There was a pause before the two ghosts burst out in laughter. 

“I told you he got himself a boy!” Johnny cried out from where he had fallen off his bike from laughing so hard. Skulker managed to stay standing but only just. 

“Who are these guys?” Vlad growled low, his eyes glowing with fury but Danny was already relaxing, his own anger waning. Everything they said was technically true and he would have laughed to a few months before everything happened. He simply lifted a hand and blasted the two off the roof. They yelped as they hit the ground and Danny jumped down after them. He took a step forward as they started to pick themselves up when Vlad landed between them. 

“That is enough!” Vlad snarled and the entire alley seemed to freeze. “I don’t know who these ghosts are, and I’m pretty sure I want to kick their asses for laughing at Danny…”Vlad glared at them and Johnny glanced away. Skulker didn’t seem fazed. “And you are pregnant and should not be picking fights” Vlad turned and wrapped his arms around Danny. His voice went from forceful and commanding to gentle but stern. 

“HOLY…” Johnny stared at the two of them in utter shock. 

“The ghost boy is pregnant?” Skulker back away in fear. Danny arched his eyebrow at them but they weren’t looking at him. They were watching Vlad with apprehension. The Alpha looked down on them like they were trash the dog dug through and spread across his once clean lawn. Danny watched as the Halfa bared his fangs, which seemed to have grown and snarled low.

“If I even see you near my Danny again…” Vlad trailed off and shot a blast at them. Skulker and Johnny scrambled away and Vlad was back to his usual self. “So how about that movie?”

“I could have handled it” Danny grunted at him. He was angry that Vlad broke up the fight but he knew that it was for the best. There was also a nagging in the back of his head that wanted his Alpha to do it again due to it being a big turn on. 

“I know, little badger but I still don’t want you fighting.” Vlad murmured as he pulled Danny into flight. They drifted toward the theater but there wasn’t any hurry. Danny’s phone rang again but he turned it on silent. The movies that were playing were sub-par but they arrived just as one started. After a small argument they both phased though the wall and didn’t pay. Danny secretly wished that his child would never do such a thing. It seemed a waste of time, considering how expensive movie tickets were at the moment and what they would be in the future. 

The movie was lame but Danny and Vlad were too busy hiding in the back corner making out to actually watch. Danny stopped caring about not paying when he realized the movie was over and he didn’t even remember what it was called. He and Vlad left, the streets now dark and dreary in the coming rainstorm. 

“I gotta check to see what Sam wanted.” Danny pulled out his phone to see that she had called every ten minutes. 

“Damn” Vlad hissed as he looked over his shoulder. 

“Yep,” Danny hit dial and held the phone up to his ear. Barely into the second ring she picked up and started yelling through the phone. Where he had been? Why didn’t he answer? Where they not friends anymore? Why didn’t he tell her he was pregnant? He better get back home cause they have a long talk ahead of them. She hung up and Danny never managed to get a word in. 

“Well she’s a firecracker” Vlad murmured amusement in his voice and Danny chuckled. The Halfa had no idea. They headed home and Danny realized how quiet everything was. Not even the random ghost that no longer had a name. Actually, other than Johnny and Skulker, he hadn’t seen any ghosts since he and Vlad got back to the future. 

“Yeah, but she’s the best person a friend could have.” Danny stopped in his tracks. That didn’t sound right. 

“You mean the best friend a person can have?” Vlad chuckled out, giving him a kiss on the lips when he saw that Danny was blushing. 

“I don’t know how I messed that up.” Danny muttered after the kiss was over. Over the last few days he had found it hard to concentrate. He shrugged it off and figured it was the stress of the pregnancy. 

“Let’s get home before she comes for us” Vlad threw his arm around Danny’s shoulders and they started off. They got a few stares but Danny could barely hold back chuckles. If they only knew the full story, they would flip. If they knew that the ghost boy who saved the world and he were one and the same. Walking down the street with his boyfriend and a baby growing in him. 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Vlad hissed under his breath. Danny watched him eye another passerby as they passed. The man had scowled at them but didn’t have the guts to met Vlads eyes due to the fact that they were glowing red in anger. 

“If they knew everything, and that we aren’t just two dudes walking together” Danny snickered. They made it to the steps of Fenton works when the door slammed open. “Is there still time to flee?” 

“Nope” Vlad chuckled as Sam and Tucker raced down the steps to them. Vlad, the ultimate traitor, stepped back to let them get unbridled access of Danny. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were prego” Tucker cocked his head to the side like he was trying to imagine it. 

“What were you thinking? You were barfing at my house and went home. We went to check up on you and found that you left for vacation earlier that morning!” Sams voice slowly grew louder till she was wailing it out at the sky. 

“I know. I didn’t mean to worry you but I’ve had a lot on my mind” Danny gave her a quick hug and that seemed to calm her down.

“How are you pregnant?” Sam mumbled into his shoulder, “I mean Jazz explained the basics but I still don’t understand how it’s…you”

“Well, it is the purpose of going into heat. Now let’s get inside before the rest of the world knows of the situation.” He nodded to the house and they trudged up the stairs. 

“But this ruins everything! We were supposed to go to college together and hang out and…” Sam seemed to be taking it harder. 

“And we can all still do those things Sam.” Tucker stepped forward and tried to do his duty as boyfriend.

“What about college? Are you still going to college?” Sam spun and pointed a finger at him and Danny blinked in confusion. 

“Of course I’m still going to college, I just have to figure out what I want to do first” He guessed his parents were still in the lab cause the living room was empty but he sat down anyway. If they came barging in, it might be a blessing. 

“What you might do? How do you not know what you want to do?” This time it was Tucker who freaked out. But Tucker already had his college plan set out and was most likely going to finish it earlier than planned.

“Cause half my high school life was taken up stopping ghost from attacking. I can’t really make that a career” He huffed.

“Wait wait wait. What did your parents say when you told them everything?” Tucker seemed to be holding back snickers. 

“Um… They were more focused on getting everything ready for the baby” Danny blinked, wondering if they were going to freak out when the realized all the danger he put himself in.

“I don’t think it’s fully set in that they…’Killed’ him with the ghost portal, as well as me all those years ago” Vlad murmured as he sat down next to Danny, but his face was thoughtful instead of vengeful. 

“Are you always this dreary?” Danny smacked his arm making the man jump in shock. 

“Only when death is concerned, especially my own. I mean, can we even die, when we are already dead?” Vlad peered at his hand before Danny’s stomach. “What about the baby? What will happen?” 

“We’ll figure that out in the long run, or you and my mom will with your science” Danny smirked as the worry eased from Vlads shoulders and gave him a small kiss. 

“DUDE, please no PDA. I don’t kiss Sam in front of you” Tucker made a face and Sam chucked a pillow at him. 

“Don’t be rude” She snapped.

“I’m not. I don’t even want to think about him being all fat and pregnant.” Tucker held his hands in front of him and Danny started laughing. Vlad and Tucker seemed to be fighting it but the un-amused look on Sams face made them loose it all together. As the two of them laughed, Danny stood and wobbled over to her. 

“It’s alright Sam, but it is going to be funny” He patted her on her shoulder and she frowned. 

“If I ever get pregnant and you laugh at me, I’m shooting you with the wrist blaster” She snarled at the two rolling on the floor. 

“You still have that?” Danny blinked in shock. The camping trip happened years ago. 

“Yep” Sam gave their significant others a final glare before turning her full attention to him. “Wanna get something to eat?” 

“Sure” Danny gave a shrug and they headed to the kitchen. He dug around in the fridge and found some old pizza. “Wanna heat it up or no?” 

“Nah” Sam grabbed a stiff piece and took a bite. Her face proved that it was still good, if not a little chewy. He wrinkled his nose at the refrigerator smell that lingered on the chiller food but started to eat. It wasn’t half bad. 

“So how are you doing with this pregnancy?” Sam asked around a mouthful. He studied her for a second and saw that she was truly worried about him. 

“To tell you the truth, I’m tired all the time, or hungry and I love my family but everything is a little overwhelming.” Danny sighed, “They didn’t hate me for loving Vlad, or try to exam me for being part ghost. They certainly didn’t kick me out for lying to them for all these years but they also won’t let me have a breath of air. This is the first, non veggie I’ve had since they learned of the pregnancy.”

“They’ve become my parents” Sam suddenly grinned behind her pizza. 

“Ah shit, do you think they’ll be all ‘morning people’ and ‘PTA meetings’?” Danny snorted at her face as she dramatically clutched her heart. 

“I don’t think this town can survive two sets of overbearing parents” She flashed a wink at him and took another bite. Danny smiled at her as she swallowed. “But really, how are you feeling about having a kid?” 

“I… I’m nervous and excited” He looked down at his half eaten piece and started to think. “I mean I know it is probably going to be hell, if the child turned out to be a ghost, but I can’t wait.”

“Ah geez, that baby could disappear and phase through and maybe even shoot blasters” Sam was staring at him with wide eyes. “And sis you think about how it was gonna come out? I mean..”

“Can we not at the moment? I am trying to eat and morning sickness doesn’t actually stay in the morning.” He wheezed. He shoved the image in the back of his mind but it still made his gut turn. 

“I was just saying” She shook her pizza crust at him before tossing it down in the box and taking another piece. He stuck his tongue out at her and jammed the rest of his in his mouth. Just then their unruly boyfriends entered and took their seats.

“Sorry” Vlad shot him a busted look and Danny just took another pizza slice. He didn’t really care that they laughed but if they wanted to feel guilty, well he wasn’t going to stop them. Tucker snatched up a piece and munched on it, avoiding Sam’s face as he struck up a conversation. 

“Have you thought of names?”

“We are not naming it Tucker Jr.” Danny watched as Tucker ducked his head and knew that he guessed right. 

“What about…?” Sam started but he stopped her. 

“And we are not naming it Lilith.” His friends shared a smile and he rolled his eyes. “How about you name your kids that?”

“We don’t have that opportunity at the moment” Sam leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. “Even if we did, I’m not naming my child Tucker Jr.”

“Maybe not yet, I’ll wear you down if I have to” Tucker beamed before wolfed down the final bite and stood. “I know we haven’t been here long but I got to get home.” 

“Yeah, me too. Family day. Apparently they got the idea from you guys” Sam groaned and stood. They said their farewells and departed into the night. 

============================================================================  
Danny woke up with a jolt and ran to the bathroom. He thought he was going to barf but nothing happened. After several minutes of sitting on the counter he figured it was safe to leave. Walking out he saw Vlad was still trying to wake up. The Halfa was sitting in bed but his head had dropped to his chest and he was pretty sure that he was asleep again. 

“Vlad, just take the morning off” Danny shoved him back and the Halfa flopped back into the bed with a grunt. 

“But…” Danny glanced down to see he was asleep. The only sound was a faint snore. He tried to ignore the faint guilty feeling he felt when he thought of what he was putting his Alpha through, or at least what his Alpha wanted to do and what he added on, which was the occasional night of sex, cause he was pregnant and horny but that was it. 

“Sweet dreams” He muttered and phased through the floor. It was easier than taking the stairs and his parents were used to it by now. He dropped into the kitchen and looked around. He couldn’t have coffee, which he had grown attached to, but he could have milk. After he gulped down his third glass he wondered to the living room and started to shuffle through some papers he got the day before. They were of colleges and majors. He tried to focus on them but nothing seemed to stick. 

“Danny?” Jazz trotted in, looking almost as tired as Vlad but she also had a cup of coffee. “What are you doing?”

“Thinking of the future” Danny tossed the newest pamphlet on the table and rubbed his eyes in frustration. “I’m at a lost”

“I know it’s hard, but think of all the things you love” Jazz sat next to him and ran a finger along the files, reading the ones on top. “There has got to be a career in there for you.”

“I’m not so sure that my brain can handle it, Jazz.” He whispered. It had been three months since he had found out about the pregnancy and he found that he was having trouble with certain things. He couldn’t remember where he had left his keys, the names of things. He would screw up talking and one time put laundry soap in the sink. 

“What do you mean by that?” Jazz cocked her head to the side but he tried to shake it off. 

“I’m just a little forgetful at the moment. I’m sure it will pass.” He felt a wave of sickness as he stared at all the colleges but swallowed it down. 

“I’m sure it will. You’re a smart, bright young man who can succeed at anything you want.” She gave him a sisterly smile and stood. “Now if I want to succeed, I need to study” 

“Bye” Danny muttered and started to shift through the papers until he finally gave up. He grabbed a pen and a blank sheet and started to scribble down the things he liked to do. It didn’t seem like much, and nothing stuck out on how to make a career out of it. 

“Maybe I can write stories about Ghosts and have them published. Or a ghost video game where you haunt people? Or… I’ve become my parents.” Danny tossed the list down and stood up. “Well at least I know I’ll be a sort good parent, as long as I don’t let them near any dangerous lab equipment” He wandered back to the kitchen and started to cook up some eggs. He wasn’t that hungry but he planned on sharing with Vlad. He tossed a handful of cheese in and dumped the entire dish onto a plate. He shot up to his room and kicked the bed. 

“Breakfast” He dropped the plate on the bedside table and took a bite. It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t as good as him mothers but they would make do.

 

“Huh” Vlad sat up with a confused look on his face. “I should be in the lab” Danny rolled his eyes but took another bite. 

“Food” Danny got another scoop on his fork and held it up the Vlads lips. He bumped it against them till they opened and Danny snickered at their oddness. 

“Mmm” Vlad nudged the empty fork away and pulled Danny onto his lap. “It’s good, you make it?”

“Yeah” Danny smiled at the compliment but reached over to grab the dish and put it on his lap. He took a bite and dropped the fork in the dish. Vlad grabbed it and shoveled a large bit in his mouth. 

“What time is it?” The Alpha mumbled around the food. 

“No idea” Danny shrugged and settled deeper into the Halfs lap. The man smiled and started to scarf down his food. Danny snuck in a few bites but he wasn’t very hungry. 

“I think…” Vlad stopped talking and grunted. The same time Danny felt his stomach roll in a cramp. He pressed against the Alpha and closed his eyes, breathing through the pain. “Ugh” Vlad flopped back into the bed but held the dish up so it didn’t spill. Danny went with him and sighed in relief as the cramp eased. 

“Sympathy pains?” Danny shifted so he was peering up at the Halfa. He saw the half ghost grimace but Danny patted his stomach and he gave a huff that signaled that it was over. Vlad had been getting sympathy pregnancy symptoms for the last month, and Danny only felt a little guilty that he didn’t actually feel guilty. The Alpha had morning sickness a few time and major heartburn. The worse by far was the cramps thought. 

“How can you stand it?” Vlad asked almost every time and Danny only smiled. He didn’t actually mind it that much. His mother and sister kept telling him that it was a very harsh pregnancy but learning how to use his ghost powers and fight ghosts in general hurt more. 

“How about we go see what everyone is doing today?” Danny rolled off the bed with some difficulty but still managed without help. He and Vlad phased downstairs side by side and saw that Danny’s parents were in the kitchen.

“Good morning Sweety” His mother flashed a smiled before going back to her papers. 

“What are you up to?” Danny sat down with a tired grunt but smiled.

“It’s a door for the stairs that go down to the lab. We are going to make it only accessible to those in the family and no one under the age of eighteen.” She frowned, but it didn’t seem to be at anyone in particular. 

“Can you do that?” Vlad walked over and looked at the plans over her shoulder. She had gotten used to hm doing this and leaned to one side to give him a better view. 

“Of course we can” She muttered, her eyes flashing. 

“Then why didn’t you before?” Vlad seemed oblivious to her anger.

“Because we didn’t think we had to before. Now I know what that did to you two. It’s my fault that you got hurt. It’s my fault that my son died when he was so young but he only half died and I could have prevented it” His mother suddenly broke. Her eyes flowed and she slumped to the table. His father looked at her in shock but before he could say anything Danny stepped in. 

“Mom, if that didn’t happen the world would’ve been destroyed. I would’ve never met Vlad and you would never have this grandchild.” He stared at her as she blinked up at him. She looked unconvinced. “What was that thing Jazz always said, something about not changing the past? I knew that I shouldn’t have touched the portal, but I was curious. Even those most non scientific person would wonder what was on the other side of the portal, what the parallel world to this one looked like.” He smiled as her eyes lightened, “It just proved I’m more like you both at heart cause I had to find out.” 

“I love you baby” She threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He tried to hide the fact that his face had lit up with embarrassment at the scene he made but her hug felt like the best in the world. He pulled back and wiped an unexpected tear from his eye. He felt Vlad move behind him and his father wrapped his mother in his humongous arms. 

“I’m still sorry” his father gazed at him over her head and Danny felt his stomach lurch. What would have happened if he truly died that day? 

“And I’m fine. I’m right here.” Danny leaned back against the warmth of his Alpha and thought about the life he had gone through. Right there he decided to write it out and see if he could make a career as a writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. XP


	6. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes into labor at the most inopportune time and gets a shock.

Danny frowned at the Specter Speeder. His father had pestered Vlad almost hourly for the past month to get him to go to the ghost zone for some mapping. The Halfa finally gave in with great reluctance but he was dragging Tucker along for his experience. Danny didn’t like the idea of him leaving though. His stomach had grown so much and he had been dreading the moment they would leave. His father had packed the vehicle with provisions, meaning a bunch of junk food but Danny made sure to pack some protective gear and some weapons. He had also been teaching Vlad more about his ghost powers. As the portal opened, Vlad gave him a sad wave through the window but then the speeder shot forward and they were gone. 

“They’ll be back. Don’t worry” Sam stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Everyone made him stay behind, so she stayed with him. He took a deep breath to ease his fears. It didn’t work. He didn’t want to waste time thought, so he headed up the stairs and stopped at the newly installed door. It was a very secure door, but he was frustrated that they had to put a thumb print in to leave the lab. He phased through most the time but then they made it so ghosts can’t phase through.

“I want to get more work done on the…thing” He blinked. She knew what it was that he was talking about but he still felt a little strange talking about it. It made him feel like he was being selfish, writing a book that was about himself. He would explain the ghost zone to the fullest extent but he only knew so much still. For instants, before he went back in time he knew nothing of Alphas and Omegas. 

“Will you let me read it yet?” She asked, closing the door behind them. 

“I’ve only have a few chapters done” He responded without thinking. She suddenly smiled, taking it as consent and taking off upstairs to his room. She had the password to his computer but he didn’t know how being that he didn’t tell her. 

“Have they gone?” His mother sat at the table once again but she was planning the next week meal plan. She had made everyone start eating better but it was taking more time to plan dinners and his father still tried to sneak junk food. 

“Yeah” Danny slid over to the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of water. He as drinking more but at the moment he was feeling a little heated. The water was cool and he felt it travel to his stomach. The water did little to cool him but it did send his stomach on a rollercoaster ride. Danny made a face of discomfort and placed the water back in the fridge. His mother barely glanced up as he wondered off and he made his way up to his room, pausing midway up the stairs to catch his breath. Sam was hunched over his computer, reading his writing. She didn’t look up as he walked in but he didn’t care. All he wasn’t to do was hide under the covers, and that is exactly what he did. After what felt like hours of discomfort he realized that he was trying to ignore a pain in his lower stomach. He peeked out to see that Sam was still reading, but the sun was a little further up in the sky and cast a glare on the screen. 

“Sam” He wheezed, surprised by a new wave of pain. She answered with a grunt, to engrossed in what she was doing. He opened his mouth to call her again but then snapped it close. He reached across to the bed stand where his phone was sitting and dialed Vlad. He waited and waited but there was no answer. The service to the ghost zone could be disrupted but he doubted it. They had good service. He took a deep breath and threw off his blanket before grabbing a pillow and chucking it at the back of Sams head. “Sam!” 

“What the Hell Danny?” She spun around in the chair with a look that could freeze the even the hottest of flames. He didn’t actually care at the moment. The contractions were coming faster and fear was starting to set it. 

“I….” Danny tried to speak but it ended in a grunt. In seconds Sam was next to the bed.

“Are you…? Oh my God! Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Sam cried out frantically but it calmed him. He needed to be calm for her sake at least.

“Sam go down and tell my mother, then try to get a hold of Vlad. Tell him to get his ass back here” Danny commanded but his voice wavered with the lingering pain of the contraction. He steadied his breathing as she shot out of the room but dread still filled him. He didn’t know if she could reach the others and he didn’t want to have the baby without Vlad next to him. He knew he could do it on his own, but he didn’t want to and Vlad would hate himself for missing out. 

“Danny” His mother burst in, wearing her jump suit with a wild look on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her and she calmed down. 

“I know this is exciting but I’m a little stressed right now” He snapped but she didn’t seem to care. 

“First I need to see how far along you are…” As she trailed off as she watched his stomach. Danny sighed and swung off the bed.

“I’m going to walk around for a bit” He ignored her protests and headed off to the hallway. He paced around the hallway but shied away from the stairs. Even using his ghostly abilities, he didn’t dare. The further along with his pregnancy the more his powers would randomly glitch. They talked to Clockwork but he said it was just like a baby kicking before he rattled off something he didn’t understand in the slightest about the time stream and how the world works. As another contraction came he stifled a groan. 

“Danny” His mother shot to his side and he managed to nod. “Back to bed with you, NOW” She dragged him back as he panted. They stopped at the bedroom door, her to let him rest, and him because he was in shock. She had already pulled all the blankets off the bed, which were now folded in the corner of the dresser. There was a sheet of plastic over the bed and another blanket over that so his mattress would be covered in birth. He had been gone for less than five minutes and didn’t even hear anything. 

“Will I get parent powers too?” Danny flashed a smile at her and felt a wave of grateful pride that she was with him. She gave him a stern look that screamed ‘Now you make a joke? Really?’ but there was a faint smirk on her face that also spoke of the pride she felt. 

“Bed” She nudged him over and he sat with some difficulty due to his stomach. “Pants off”

“Now?” He stared down at his belly, but he was really trying to imagine what was happening inside and why he had to be naked from the waist down in front of his mother. 

“Yes now” She waved her hand in a hurrying motion and he sighed in submittance. He pulled off his pregnancy pants, which made him and the three best people in the world to him laugh their faces off. But now they came in handy. He taking to not wearing underwear cause it was too exhaustion to bend over twice. His mother didn’t seem at all surprise or bothered and as another contraction hit he didn’t care at all anymore. It was starting to be annoying and even more painful. 

“Danny! Oh…” Sam ran in but the sight of him sitting there with his pants off took her off guard. 

“Where’s Vlad!” Danny panted through another contraction. There were coming faster than ever, and everything was started to feel rushed. 

“I got a hold of them, but the connection was screwy.” Sam shuffled from foot to foot and didn’t met his gaze. “Before I hung up, I’m sure I got the message through but….but I think they were attacked by something. I heard Tucker screaming and your dad yelling about weapons but Vlad wasn’t there and…oh Danny. The phone just went dead.” Sam was close to tears but Danny felt his heart plunge into nothingness. Vlad wasn’t going to make it now, he might not even be alive now. He barely felt the next contraction rake through his body but he didn’t notice Sam’s tears. 

“I’m sure they’ll be alright, but right now we have to focus on this baby” Danny spoke the words of comfort and distraction but his voice was duller than a thousand year old blade. He didn’t even know if he believed what he said about then surviving but it was true that they couldn’t think about it. 

“Yes, baby” His mother stepped back in and helped Danny lay back in the bed. He forced himself not to notice the fear in her eyes that wasn’t there before now. All of them had someone they felt they couldn’t live without in the Specter Speeder. His mother loved his father. He loved Vlad. And despite all their oddities in their relationship, which coming from a guy who was half ghost who knew something about odd, Sam loved Tucker. 

“It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine” She muttered under her breath as she drifted over to the side of his bed. His mother had pulled some strange bars up from his bed that he didn’t even k now was there and placed his legs on them before throwing a blanket over his chest and stomach to shield Sam a little. For all her brave faces, the Goth still got a little woozy around blood. 

“Sam, get a bowl of hot water from the kitchen, Stat” His mother had taking full control again and he was grateful. An odd sensation rolled up from his lower back and abdomen.

“I think I need to push” he managed to grunt out. After a second his mother nodded. 

“Wait for the next contraction, then do it.” She darted away for a second to grab a towel just as Sam reappeared with the bowl of water. She placed it on the little table his mother had dragged to the end of the bed before fleeing to his side. He grabbed her hand, partly for her comfort and partly for his own. He whimpered as the contraction came but pushed as hard as he could. 

“Remember to breathe” Sam cried out and he fell back, panting. He tried to steady his breathing but he barely managed a single breath before another contraction hit him. He tensed as the pain rocked him but put his all into again. “Should it be going this fast?” Sams voice was high pitched in fear but Danny was too busy getting ready for the next pain filled wave. 

“It is going a bit fast but I don’t know much about Ghost births” His mother’s voice sounder far away but he took comfort in hearing it, even if the words chilled him to the bone. He managed to open his eyes to see then share a blank glance before the snapped shut as he fought to push his child out. 

“The heads almost out sweetly” His mother reported but he only really cared about getting everything out. He had begged Clockwork if they could just reach in with their ghost abilities and pull the baby out but that might kill the child being that he was a ghost. 

“Eww” Sam squeaked out and he opened his eyes to see her peek over the blanket. He frowned at her but she pulled back with a faint green look on her face. 

“Alright Danny, one more push and the head will be out” His mother called to him and he shook as he pushed. Everything hurt and he could feel his energy draining from his limbs with every push. He didn’t realize how he could get the rest of the child into the world when it felt like he was dying all over again. But dying would be easy, he was doing the opposite by giving life. He lost track of time in the pushing and the pauses but suddenly there was a bang somewhere in the house. He heard the sound of many feet charging up the stairs but another contraction demanded his attention. When it faded he opened his eyes to see that Skulker was standing in the door way. 

“What are you doing here?” His mother snarled but he could see her hands shake. Skulker ignore her, instead he strolled calmly past her and around to the other side of the bed, dragging a chair behind him. A movement by the door jerked his attention and he saw Ember. Danny opened his motuh but a soft wail came out at the sudden jerk of his body. He fell back when it was over and turned his head to see Skulker flip someone into the chair. It was Vlad. The Alpha looked exhausted and confused, a large bruse forming over an eye and his hair sticking every which way. Danny swatted at the dazed man and Vlad suddenly launched himself forward.

“Danny! The Baby” Vlad was still a little off balance but his eyes were clearing fast. Danny couldn’t say anything. He focused back on pushing and he didn’t even know what to say to the two ghosts that joined them. 

“That looks gnarly!” Ember was peering over his mothers shoulders at his lower part but Skulker didn’t seem interested. He barely noticed his father walking in and fainting, or Tucker nearly being crushed by him. Sam had freed her hand from Danny’s and ran to him. Danny in turn clutched onto Vlad, and maybe broke his hand. 

“One more big push ought to do it” His mother rubbed on of his knees but he was too busy pushing as the contraction rushed him. He gritting his teeth but another cry came from him. He fell back and realized that there was still a wailing. He blinked over to see his mother wrapping a small baby in a blanket Ember handed her. The female ghost looked like she was fighting a smile and tears at the same time. He wobbled as he sat up and Vlad slid to sit next to him, giving a solid body to lean against to keep him sitting. He shot the smallest glance a Skulker but the ghost seemed a little taken back by the whole thing. 

“Here’s your daughter” His mother placed her in his arms and he somehow found the strength to hold her up. She was beautiful. He fought back his own tears but Vlad didn’t. The tears fell down the Halfs face and Danny glanced up just it time to see a look of shock on his face that was accompanied by a gasp. Danny glanced back down to see their daughter’s eyes were opened. They were the most beautiful pink. Like those seconds before the sun sets. 

“Awesome” Sam whispered from his other side. She was gazing down at his daughter like she was the single greatest thing in the universe. He held his daughter closer and nuzzled her head. He felt like he was bursting with emotions. What if she was made fun of because her eye color? What if she was bullied? What will he do when she got her heart broken? What is she tried to fight the evil ghosts like he did? What if she grew up hating him for being a freak?

“Danny” Vlad murmur was so soft but it was enough to snap him out of the panicked thoughts. The Halfa was grinning like he would never stop. “What are we going to name her?”

“I have no idea” Danny blinked, before glancing around the room. He saw his mother was sobbing uncontrollably and sitting on his still unconscious father. He gazed down at his daughter and a name popped into his head. “Ruby”

“Cause of her eyes?” Vlad tightened his grip around Danny’s shoulders for a second in a half hug. “That’s perfect” 

“I hate to be the one to say this but you have some company down stairs” Ember spoke up with an almost nervous look about her. Danny and Vlad shared a look but where Danny wanted to stay in bed, Vlad had other plans. The Alpha picked them both up and walked to the door. 

“Wait! What sort of visitors? Vlad?” Danny didn’t have the strength to struggle and he didn’t want to disturb Ruby. Everyone followed as Vlad flew down the stairs and to the living room. It was filled with different ghosts. He fought every one of them at one time or another and a streak a shock stiffened his muscles.

“Surprise Danny,” Jazz ran up with a look of delight on her face. “Since the baby is half ghost you need baby ghost stuff” She waved her hand at a table piles high with wrapped gifts that were glowing green. 

“I put mine in the greatest box in my collection” The Box ghost bellowed out and it seemed to snap Danny out of his shock. 

“But why? I thought you all hated me, you even hated me after the meteor almost destroyed the earth!” He gasped out but they were all grinning at him and laughing. 

“Well, I guess we grew used to you being an annoying goody-goody” Johnny 13 was leaning against the wall in the far corner with Kitty by his side. 

“And we just couldn’t miss up a chance to see the precious thing” She was by his side in a second, cooing softly at Ruby. The tiny thing blinked up at her before closing her eyes again. “Oh, so precious” Kitty beamed before floating back over to Johnny, who suddenly had a terrified look on his face. 

“You don’t want one of those things do you?” The greasy hair ghoul wheezed in shock. 

“What if I do? And it’s a baby, not a thing” Kitty snapped but there wasn’t much force behind it. Her eyes still glowed from seeing Ruby. 

“It’s against the rule to not bring a gift to a new baby” Walker growled in distaste. Many others started talking about their own gifts.

“This is so weird” Danny murmured through a yawn. Vlad walked over and placed him on the couch. Danny suddenly remembered that he was naked-ish and wrapped in a blanket. Ruby was matching with no diaper on. As if reading his mind, his mother sat next to him with a diaper and a small onesy. She took his baby and gently dressed her. Ruby didn’t cry once, her eyes bright as she took everything in. He thought she would sleep cause of how often she would close them, and the process of being birthed would be exhausting for her as well. He gave her a quick kiss on the head before Jazz took her turn holding her. He stifled another yawn but no one seemed to notice. They took turns clustering around Jazz. Vlad kept watch on them all so Danny wasn’t very worried. He watched her as well but soon his eyes drooped slowly and his consciousness drifted out of his grasp. 

 

==========================================================================  
Danny woke with a start. From the light through the window he saw that it was a least two hours past dawn, which was when he normally woke up. He jumped to his feet and frantically looked around. The crib was empty. It was a ghostly crib that would stop Ruby from floating away in her sleep that he got from Skulker and Ember. He didn’t know how many times in the past seven months he woke up to see his daughter floating against the top of her crib, fast asleep or how many times he was grateful for the gift. But the crib was empty. 

“Vlad?” Danny phased through the floor and relaxed. Vlad was sitting at his laptop in the kitchen with Ruby on his lap. The baby cooed as Danny appeared, not at all phased by him coming through the ceiling. She babbled for a second before saying ‘Mama’.

“What?” Danny squawked as Vlad started snickering. Ruby stretched her arms out to him.

“Mama mama mama” She started to get teary eyed as she was yet to be handed off. Vlad handed her off, his eyes filled with tears from laughing. 

“Here you go Mama” The Alpha wheezed. Danny glowered at him but it had the opposite effect and made him laugh more. 

“What’s so funny?” Sam walked in with a content look on her face. She was four months pregnant with Tuckers baby. 

“Nothing” Danny snapped as he sat down and started bouncing Ruby on his leg. 

“Mama” Ruby peered around at him and he sighed. He turned her around so she face him as Sam joined Vlad in laughing at them. 

“I’m not the Mama. I’m the Papa, and Vlad is the Dada” Danny spoke to her and pointed at both of them in turn. She looked at him in confusion before suddenly beaming at him.

“Mama” She screeched in delight and smacked his face. Danny turned his head to the side and pretending to nibble on her fingers, which made her giggle and his frustration slipped away. She could call him whatever she wanted. There was a booster seat in one of the chairs that they got from the Lunch Lady. He thought back to the day he gave birth and the story of how Vlad got back home. 

Like Sam said, the three were attacked by a dragon ghost. Vlad had fought it off but used up all his energy and that’s when Skulker showed up. Vlad had passed out but the hunter ghost showed them the way back home, which was when they picked up an entourage. Jazz had talked to Ember and others and planed the party but they decided to jump it forward since Ruby came earlier then everyone expected. So they all just gathered down stairs till the she was born. They all thought it was hilarious that he fell asleep so Vlad and the others opened the presents. They thanked everyone and his mother told him it was one of the strangest things that ever happened to her. 

As he thought about the missed party, an idea popped into his head about three mischievous people. 

“I got go to the bathroom, hold her will you” Danny handed her off to Vlad. He walked out the door and passed Tucker in the hall. He took a single step away and went invisible, sticking his head back through the door. Tucker took Ruby from Vlad and grinned. 

“Was that your Mama?” Tucker asked her with laughter in his voice. Danny walked back in, turning visible again and tapped Tucker on the shoulder. His friend turned around with his eyes wide. 

“It was you” Danny pointed an accusing finger at him and Tucker grinned. Danny then pointed at Sam and Vlad. “I bet it was all of you” 

“Yeah, sorry” Sam’s shoulders shoot and he just rolled his eyes. He didn’t actually expect anything less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, but this is the last chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
